Amnesia
by ZoeyNyx
Summary: Helga es una estudiante de Hillwood que sueño es escribir poemas y libros, quiere seguir estudiando en New York, esta apuntó de cumplir los 18 años pero cuando llega a su destin tiene un accidente que la deja totalmente inconsciente de su vida, todo lo ocasiona una persona famosa que se hace cargo de del y en el transcurso se va enamorando de ella, pero no todo es mielsobreojuelas
1. Chapter 1

**Declaró los personajes son totalmente de Craig Bartlett, la historia en la que los voy a involucrar es completamente mía idea loca lo se, espero le entiendan y les guste.**

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

Era una mañana cualquiera en la ciudad de Hillwood, una rubia se estaba preparando para ir a su último día de clases

- madre solo dame un poco de tu ensalada se me esta haciendo tarde*apresurada*

- esta bien hija ten*dándole su almuerzo*

- hija el autobús de la escuela llego*grita su padre*

- ya voy padre*contesta*

- portante bien hija*dijo su madre*

- si mama, tengo 17 años*mirando por la ventana* bueno me voy*salio*adiós padrr*grito*

- adiós hija*contesto*

Sube a el autobús se sienta en su lugar de siempre y saca un libro no era mas que su diario y empezó a escribir

_Hoy es el ultimo día de clases no puedo creerlo ya termine 2° de prepa y voy a tercero sin mencionar que pronto cumpliré los 18 años, e aquí yo escribiendo en el camión ja que gracioso hoy me darán el resultado que tanto e esperado desde hace meses, solo espero que me hayan aceptado en cerio quiero ir a New york dicen que es una linda cuidad y además se presentan los mejores estudiantes genial, sin mencionar que no veré a mi hermana Olga por mucho tiempo, me alegra que mis padres hayan recapacitado me estaban hartando..._

- solo espero que me hayan aceptado*cerrando su libro*

- ¿a que esperas que te hayan aceptado helga?*pregunto, sentándose alado de ella*

- a la solicitud que mande hace un mes para la prepa-universidad de New York, ¿no ya te lo había dicho?*confundida*

- creo que si no recuerdo*poniendo un dedo en su boca*

- se que si te acuerdas Lila*mirando la ventana*

- esta bien si recuerdo es solo que no me gusta la idea de que te vallas, hemos hecho una buena amistad*mirada por los suelos*

- se que hemos hecho una buena amistad, pero aquí va estar Phoebe*señalándola*

- o Helga te voy a extrañar*abrazándola*

- si, si como sea*tratando de librarse*

Phoebe camina hacia ellas

- ¿por que ese abrazo?*confundida*

- no es nada sólo que Helga hoy recibirá respuesta de la prepa-universidad de New York*triste*

- es en cerio lo que dice Lila, ¿Helga?*mirándola directamente*

- si es cierto, pero hey no se me pongan tristes todavía no recibo respuesta alguna*dándoles animo*

Pasaron 5 minutos ellas iban en silencio*

- llegamos, bajemos si*dijo Phoebe*

- si vamos*dijo Lila mirando sus libros*

- no se pongan así*con una sonrisa*

- esta bien Helga*fingiendo una sonrisa*

Bajan del autobús

- bien chicas entremos este es el ultimo día de clases y hay que disfrutarlo*dijo Phoebe*

- si..este...yo tengo algo que hacer ahorita las al cansó si*mirando sus libros*

- bien Lila no te tardes acuerdate que tenemos clase con el profe Pedro*con una sonrisa*

- si Phoebe no me tardó*mirando a sus amigas y se aleja*

- bien hay que entrar*dijo Helga*

- si vamos*subiendo las escaleras*

- hoy si que se esmeraron por la salida de los de 3°*viendo las decoraciones*

- pues si eso es cierto Phoebe, sólo que el rosa aquí no encaja bien*quitando un globo y lo coloca en un adorno de entrada* aquí si queda

- ya entro el maestro vamos*dijo Phoebe*

- vamos*corriendo hacia el salón*

- buenos dias como verán hoy es el ultimo día de clases así que pueden hacer lo que gusten solo no tan fuerte y sin salirse del salón

- eeeeeee*gritaron todos los alumnos*

- profesor Pedro permite salir a la señorita Helga G. Pataki*dijo la secretaria*

- si claro Coni, puedes salir Helga*dijo el profe*

- si profesor gracias, bueno iré a ver si*levantándose*

- corre Helga*dijo Phoebe*

Sale y sigue a la secretaria hasta la dirección

- espera hasta que te llame si*dijo la secretaria*

- si claro*sentándose*

Estaba sentada en aquella silla, totalmente angustiada por saber la respuesta de la prepa-universidad que ahnelaba ir, hasta que por fin la llamaron

- señorita puede pasar*dijo la secretaria*

- gracias*levantándose*

Abre la puerta entra y la cierra

- buenos días director Medina

- buenos días señorita Pataki, seguro sabe por que esta aquí*sentándose en su silla*

- por la respuesta de la solicitud que hize*mirando a otro lado*

- sientese señorita*haciendo un ademán*

- si*sentándose*

- bien tenga*le da un sobre*

- *toma el sobre y ve al director*

- abralo*mirándola fijamente*

mira el sobre y lo abre lentamente como si quisiera no abrirlo, cuando lo saca por completo solo lo ve

- y bien cual fue la respuesta*curioso el director*

- si*mirando el papel con una gran sonrisa*

- felicidades señorita Pataki espero y pueda aprovechar bien el estudio que le van a proporcionar, mañana le mandaremos un correo electrónico dándole la información necesario y indicándole en donde pasar y a que hora por su boleto de avión*mirando los papeles*creo que eso es todo se puede retirar*dijo el director*

- gracias*se levanta y sale de la oficina*¡si!

Se va por el pasillo observando el papel

- ahora si a comenzar los planes*corrió hacia el salón*

Llega y pide al maestro entrar pasa y se acerca a su amiga

- y bien cual fue la repuesta*curiosa*

- *solo veía hacia el suelo*

- a...amiga no puede ser no te aceptaron*viéndola fijamente*

- en realidad Phoebe, si me aceptaron*mirándola*

- felicidades amiga*abrazándola*

- señorita Pataki, venga un momento*dijo el maestro*

- si profesor*llega con el maestro* digame

- que repuesta le dieron de la solicitud que hizo*curioso*

- si me aceptaron*mirando a otro lado*

- felicidades, sabia que la iban a aceptar es una buena estudiante*mirando sus papeles*

- si, si como sea*cruzando de brazos*

- como hoy es el ultimo día, le deseo un buen viaje*mirándola*

- gracias profesor Pedro*mirando a otro lado*

- de nada*guardando sus papeles*

Sono la campana

- pueden salir*les dijo a todos*

- ¡si!*gritaron todos*

Salieron al receso

- oye no e visto a Lila será que se fue*pregunto Phoebe*

- no lo se Phoebe, tal vez no quiere entrar a clases*entrando a la cafetería*

- hola chicas*detrás de ellas*

- Lila*dijieron al unisono Helga y Phoebe*

- donde estabas no entraste a las clases*dijo Phoebe*

- si perdón es que estaba haciendo algo*dijo Lila*

- y que era ese "algo"*dijo Helga*

- ese "algo" lo sabrán después Phoebe, y cual fue la respuesta a la universidad*curiosa*

- si me aceptaron*con una sonrisa*

- felicidades amiga ten*le da 2 libros*

- que es esto*extrañada*

- es un libro de poemas y el otro esta en blanco, para que escribas*mirando los libros*

- oh gracias Lila*mirando los libros*

- de nada*amable*

- que lindo detalle Lila*dijo Phoebe*

- y ¿cuando te vas?*curiosa pregunto Lila*

- no lo se me avisaran después creo*mirando al frente*

- sabían que el cantante famoso Arnold Shortman estará en New York*emocionada*

- en cerio*dijo Phoebe*

- es en cerio, les gusta*extrañada*

- Helga no decimos que nos guste el, pero si sus canción aunque hay que admitirlo esta guapo*dijo Phoebe*

- si hay que admitirlo*dijo Lila*

- como sea, a mi no me gusta, las canciones pues si, pero si algún día me lo encontrara lo ignoraría*cruzando los brazos*

- ¿por que Helga?*preguntó Lila*

- simplemente por que no me interesa!*alzando los brazos*

- esta bien Helga*dijieron al unisono*

Sonó la campana

- saben yo ya me voy a las clases*enojada*

- esperamos Helga*corrieron tras ella*

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- este sera el penúltimo concierto que vas a tener, así que a darle todo*dijo Pablo*

- sabes que yo doy todo por mis fans*con una sonrisa*

- lo se Arnold, es hora de salir ve y da lo mejor*haciendo aún lado*

- si Pablo*caminando*

- a que muchacho*viendo como se va*

Comienza el concierto, sus canciones eran maravillosas sus fans no paraban de decir su nombre, el penúltimo concierto de el famoso cantante Arnold fue todo un éxito, termino su concierto satisfecho.

- muy bien hecho Arnold, el ultimo sera en New York*dándole una palmada en la espalda*

- si Pablo, y después mi cumpleaños*sonriendo le*

- tienes planes para ese día*mirándolo*

- no realmente sabes que no tengo a nadie*mirando al suelo*

- deberías pensar en eso sabes o piensas quedarte solo*burlándose*

- no claro que no*indignado*

- bien entonces vamos a descansar que fue un gran concierto*dirijiendose al auto*

- si vamos~_no pienso quedarme solo claro que no~_*pensó*

- que esperas...*volteandose*

- nada*subiendo al carro*

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

- hija felicidades*mirando el papel*

- madre me lo dijiste cuando llegue*cruzando de brazos*

- pues no es malo felicitar a cada rato*sonriendole*

- hay madre*suena la computadora*

- y eso*confundida*

- no se deja me ver*revisa* es un correo de la institución dice que el vuelo sera este 25 de julio a las 11:30 am en el aeropuerto de su ciudad*leyó*y que el boleto lo tengo que ir a rrecoger mañana en la escuela a las 8:00 am en la dirección y me tiene que acompañar un tutor

- entonces faltan 8 días tiempo suficiente para arreglarte y mañana te acompañare yo, si*sonriendole*

- si miriam...dijo madre*revisando la computadora*

- descansa, Olga va a venir a ayudarte a preparar tu equipaje*cerrando la puerta*

- ¡¿que?!*se va su madre, toma su diario*

_Me aceptaron creo que aprovecharé, pero siento que algo me falta pero no se que es, Lila me regalo un libro de poemas y otro para que yo escriba poemas, no se realmente, creo que escribiré en el me servirá, eso creo...pero no puedo creerlo Olga va a venir a ayudar eso me arruinara la felicidad, un poco..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Desde el balcón de la suite

- te descubriré y no me rendiré te veré sonreír *tocando su guitarra*

- Arnold que haces aquí tienes que estar ya descansando*mirándolo*

- si pero no puedo además, así saco canciones para el segundo sencillo*dejando su guitarra*

- tu nunca descansas, te daré vacaciones muy pronto*acercándose*

- deveras por que los necesito*mirándolo*

- claro, también te dará tiempo para conocer a chicas*sentándose alado de el*

- ya vas a empezar*rodando los ojos*

- que no piensas enserio quedarte solo o si*mirándolo fijamente*

- no ya te dije que no pero todo asu tiempo*levantándose*

- esta bien ya no moleste con el tema, no duermas muy tarde si tenemos que viajar*saliendo del balcón*

- si lo se*viendo como se va*

- buenas noches*caminando*

- buenas noches Pablo*espera que salga* solo estoy esperando a la chica indicada*mirando a la luna*

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

- hola Helga a donde te dirijes*acercándose*

- a hola Rhonda, voy a la escuela*metiéndose sus manos en las bolsas*

- en sábado y además para que*extrañada*

- que te importa*a la defensiva*

- perdón*mirando sus uñas*ayer no te vi todo el día, no me dijiste si te aceptaron en New York*mirándola*

- sera por que te la pasabas como si fuera una fiesta*cruzando los brazos*

- yo no estuve de fiesta*indignada*

- claro que si*mirando a otro lado*

- estaba preparando una sorpresa para los alumnos, no andaba de fiesta*frunciendo el ceño* y cual fue la respuesta*cruzando de brazos*

- me aceptaron, ¡ya!*alzando los brazos*

- entonces por eso vas a la escuela*pone sus manos en la cintura*

- me sorprende que no lo sepas aun*extrañada*

- pues últimamente eh estado ocupado organizando el baile de salida*mirándola*

- ¿va a ver un baile?*extrañada*

- esa era la sorpresa*mirando a otro lado*¿y que haces aquí?*mirando el lugar*

- acompaño a miriam a comprar sus medicinas*alzando sus hombros*

- que bien que ya te lleves bien con tus padres querida*mirándola*Ahora tengo que irme*pasando alado de ella*

- adiós princesa*caminando*

- hija ¿a donde vas?*saliendo de la farmacia*

- a la escuela*volteandose*

- esperame entonces*camina tras ella*

- madre nos pidieron estar ahí a las 8:00, son las 10:30*mirando el reloj mas cercano*

- vámonos ya*jalandola*

Minutos después

- tenga su boleto de avión, tiene que estar ahí lo mas temprano posible ya que el avión saldrá y la dejara*firmando los papeles*

- si, si lo que diga*tomando el boleto*

- solo su tutor tiene que firmar aquí y tu aquí*enseñándole*

- madre firma donde te digan*guardando su boleto*

- hija dame el boleto yo te lo aguardo*firmando*

- no yo lo guardo*firmando*Aquí esta*entregándole los papeles*

- eso seria todo*tomando los papeles*

- gracias*dijo Helga*

- que tengas buen viaje*le dijo la secretaria*

Salieron de la institución y se dirijieron a su casa, parecía como si el tiempo pasar volando solo faltaban 2 días antes de que se fuera a su nueva escuela

- Olga ya es mucho es demasiadas faldas, y blusas, vestidos, no llevo jeans*tomando la ropa*

- bien hermanita bebe vamos a comprarte ahora lo que tu quieras*caminando hacia la puerta*

- es ¡encerio!*extrañada*

- si vamos*bajando las escaleras*

- y ¿ahora que le pasa?*saliendo de su habitación*

- papi llevare a Helga a comprar mas ropa*grito desde la puerta*

- no se tarden*desde la sala*

- Helga apurate*en el carro*

- ya voy Olga*con pocas ganas*

- rápido si*insistente*

- ya, ya, ya*subiéndose al carro*

Olga iba condunciendo y entre las dos en el auto estaban en silencio, hasta que Olga hablo

- hermanita bebe no te importa si pongo musica*manejando*

- haz lo que quieras*mirando por la ventana*

Olga pone una canción de Arnold y se empieza a escuchar

- ¡rayos! Por que todos escuchan eso*cruzando los brazos*

- no te gusta hermanita bebe*extrañada*

- no, no me gusta, así que mas vale que lo vayas quitando*frunciendo el ceño*

- esta bien*apaga la radio*ya llegamos*estacionando el carro*

- vaya ya era hora*bajando del carro*

- ven entremos*jalandola del brazo*

- ash*dejándose jalar*

Entran al centro comercial

- y bien hermanita bebe, que quieres

- mmmmm*mirando el lugar*ese*señalando en una tienda*

- ¿cual?*confundida*

- este, ven*la jala del brazo*

- esta bien*dejándose jalar*

- este*señalando un conjunto de jeans de la derecha rasgados en la pierna y rodilla y la izquierda solo rasgado de la pierna, con una blusa olímpica gris y una sudadera con estampado de carita igual gris*

- vaya hermanita es lindo, entremos*entrando al lugar*

- buenas tardes bienvenidas a Mala en que le puedo ayudar*dijo la gerente*

- que nombre les ponen a las tiendas hoy en día*mirando el lugar*

- gracias, señorita*dijo Olga*queremos ese conjunto de allá*señalando*

- en un momento se los traigo*dijo la gerente*

- hermanita bebe, que otro atuendo te gusta*volteando se*Helga?*buscándola*

- Helga?*caminando en la tienda* oh que bonito*tomándolo*

- aquí esta lo que me pidió*dijo la gerente*

- oh gracias*volteando se*de me este y este y aquel, aquel, aquel y aquel*señalando*

- si, en un momento*corriendo a conseguir todo*

- Olga quiero ese que esta allá*detrás de ella*

- eh..Helga donde estabas te estaba buscando*volteando se para verla*

- por allá, quiero el que esta allá si*señalando*

- ¿cual?*interesada*

- ash, vamos a estar así todo el tiempo*frunciendo ceño*

- vamos a hacer una cosa hermanita bebe, tu le dices a la señorita que viene ahí*señalando*lo que quieres y yo solo pago, que te parece*sonriendo le*

- me parece estupendamente genial tu idea Olga*tomándola del hombro* vaya nunca pensé que diría eso*susurro*

- entonces te espero aquí en 2 horas*mirando su reloj*

- estupendo, adiós Olga*caminando, seguida de la señorita que la va a atender*

Helga le tomo la palabra a su hermana escogiendo conjuntos hermoso para ellas, escogía blusas, shorts, jeans y hasta zapatos o tenis y así es como se la paso las 2 horas

- hermanita bebe es todo*sacando su cartera*

- si Olga es todo*mirándola*

- uf se nos fue el día no crees*pagando*

- si, si lo que digas Olga nos vamos*cruzando de brazos*

- si vámonos*caminando*por favor me siguen*les dijo a los cargadores*son demasiadas bolsas, llevemoslas al auto*caminando, seguida por los cargadores con sus bolsas*

Cargaron el auto de bolsas y las dos se fueron a casa, Helga estaba agotada así que cuando llego se fue de inmediato a su cuarto a descansar, se quedo totalmente dormida que no despertó hasta el día siguiente, Helga estaba dormida alguien sigilosamente entra a su habitación y tratan de sorprender a Helga pero no pueden ya que ella se da cuenta y se hace la dormida, se acercan a Helga y quieren despertarla pero en eso Helga toma el brazo y la tuerce

- auch Helga no tienes que ser así*sobandose*

- eh...Phoebe*levantándose*¡criminal! No lo vuelvas a hacer que tal si terminas peor*tallando se sus ojos*

- ya lo tengo claro Helga*mirándola*

- y ¿que haces aquí?*curiosa*

- como hoy es tu ultimo día en Hillwood, yo y Lila queremos darte una despedida*acomodándose sus lentes*

- oh esta bien, pero...quien hará mis maletas que faltan*rascándose su cabeza*

- ya las hize hermanita bebe, corre ve a divertirte*sonriendole*

- esta bien, me ire a cambiar*caminando*

Helga se cambio y salio con Phoebe quienes se dirijieron a el centro comercial, donde se encontraron con Lila, ya las tres se fueron a los lugares favoritos de Helga, las tres se divertían lo mejor de todo es que Helga se divertía como nunca el día había acabado, fueron a dejar a Helga a su casa para que descanse para mañana su gran viaje.

La mañana era fresca, había autos que iban rápido otros despacio, familias caminando para llegar a su destino, todo esto lo noto Helga quien iba mirando atravez de la ventana del auto, llegaron al aeropuerto y se adentraron en el.

- te voy a extrañar mucho Helga*abrazándola*

- también yo Phoebe*abrazándola*

- yo también te voy mucho Helga*abrazándola*

- también te extrañare Lila*abrazándola*

- hermanita bebe ¿a que hora sale tu vuelo?*acercándose*

- a las 11:30, apenas y llegamos Olga*reprochando la*

- hija que te valla bien en la nueva ciudad a la que vas y te quiero Helga*acercándose para abrazarla*

- gracias madre*extrañada*eso tampoco nunca pensé decirlo*susurro*

- que te valla bien Helga, no tengas novio si no le iré a aplicar una llave*haciendo la demostración*

- Bob*frunciendo el ceño*

- solo cuidate*abrazándola*

- lo haré padre*abrazándolo*

Pasajeros del vuelo 681 con destino a New York fovor de abordar el avión, pasajeros con el vuelo 681 con destino a New York favor de abordar el avión*se escuchaba en los altavoces*

- creo que me tengo que ir*tomando su equipaje*

- nos vemos hermanita bebe*abrazándola*

- adiós Olga*abrazándola*

Camina directo a la entrada del avión, entrega su boleto y su pasaporte y pasa, voltea a ver a todas las personas que la acompañaron, nunca pensó sentirse triste por ya no verlos jamas, sube al avión y se sienta en el lugar que le corresponde

- _y así empieza una nueva vida, en New York*_escribio en su diario*

Continuara...

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

**XD **

**Una cosa mas en el próximo capitulo xxxxxxxxxxxxxx- esto significa que es cambio de escena si :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaro los personajes le pertenecen totalmente a Craig Bartlet, la historia a la cual los pondré es totalmente mía **

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

Toma su libro en blanco y comienza a escribir

_la vida comienza, las aventuras empiezan_

_Los juegos vendrán después y yo no quiero volver_

_Los sueños se cumplen y yo lo estoy viviendo _

- no eso no*borrando*creo que no es el momento de escribir*cierra el libro y lo guarda en su bolsa junto con su diario*

Se queda dormida en el transcurso de su viaje a New York, hasta que una aeromosa la despertó

- señorita estamos apunto de descender, necesito que se a broche su cinturón*parada alado de ella*

- eh si, si*despertando*

- le decía que vamos a descender, abrochese su cinturón*sonriendo*

- si*abrochandose*

El avión desciende, todos bajan del avión y van por sus maletas, una rubia no sabia para donde ir

- ¿y ahora a donde diablos me dirijo?*mirando el lugar*

- tu eres Helga G. Pataki*acercándose*

- y ¿tu quien eres?*extrañada*

- deja me presentarme, soy Alison*saludándola*soy la asesora de la escuela prepa-universidad New York centraly

- am si, soy Helga *saludandola*

- bien sigueme, iremos a dejar tus cosas en el departamento, que te fue asignado*caminando*

- como*tomando sus cosas*espere*corriendo tras de ella*

- te asignamos un apartamento que compartiras con una compañera*subiéndose al carro*ahora sube, tenemos que apurarnos, no eres la única que llega hoy*acomodándose*

- a si claro*rodando sus ojos*presumida*susurrando*

- bien*alza la voz* te daré un tour de la ciudad*mirando por la ventana*

- nos vamos a tardar mucho*cruzando sus brazos*

- no solo te enseñare lo esencial

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

- preparate que mañana es tu ultimo concierto*entusiasmado*

- y el comienzo de mis vacaciones*tono burlón*

- crees que no te voy a a cumplir*fingiendo estar ofendido*

- tu que crees?*burlón*

- te dejare todas las vacaciones que quieras, eso si tendrás que tener las canciones a tiempo*comiendo*

- bueno pues mas te vale*comiendo*

- aveces me pregunto*se queda callado*

- que te preguntas*comiendo*

- no, nada*mirando la ventana*

- decime ahora mismo si no vos atente a las consecuencias *jugando*

- uui desde cuando argentino eh!*divertido*

- vas a decirme o no?*frunciendo el ceño*

- aveces me pregunto como es que, haces las letras de tus canciones, digo la mayoría de los cantantes escriben depende a lo que sienten y las canciones que tu escribes tratan de amor y felicidad, no se feliz estas o no, pero lo que si se es que no estas enamorado*dando vueltas por los nervios*

- no te pongas nervioso Pablo, tu puedes preguntar con confianza, y a lo que me preguntas, hay algo extraño en eso, eh tenidos sueños*fue interrumpido*

- ¿sueños?*extrañado*

- si*acercándose*eh soñado que encuentro a esa persona especial, que estamos en lo alto de un edificio, solo recuerdo que me acerco a ella, estaba llorando hablamos y al ultimo la bese, sentí ese beso como si hubiera sido real, cálido y sentimental, con eso escribo las canciones sentimentales*sentándose en la silla*

- vaya que sueño y cuando lo soñaste*curioso*

- lo sueño diario*comiendo*

- es en cerio lo que me dices*sentándose en su silla*

- y presiento que eso pasara pronto*caminando hacia la ventana*

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

- genial termino el "famoso" tour*entrando al departamento*me pregunto quien sera mi compañera*cerrando la puerta*

- veo que ya llegaste*acercándose*

- eh*extrañada*¿quien eres?

- soy tu compañera de departamento*sonriendole*me llamo Elsa*saludándola*

Elsa era una chica con tez blanca y ojos verdes, cabello castaño claro largo y ondulado, lo traía suelto así que lo lucia mejor

- ouh*saludándola*yo..soy Helga*aun extrañada*

- espero que nos llevemso bien Helga*caminando hacia la cocina*

- si eso espero*sarcástica*

- hay algún inconveniente Helga?, bueno puedo llamarte Helga*mirándola*

- no y si, solo pensé que me quedaría sola por algunos días*alzando los hombros*

- no a que y si a que*confundida*

- bah olvidalo*sentándose en la sala*

- por que pensaste que te quedarías sola*curiosa*

- no lo se, solo se me dio la idea!*mirándola*

- bien, quieres algo de tomar*sacando unos vasos*

- si tienes agua por favor, la señorita Alison me hizo caminar y caminar por todo New York y sin siquiera darme una botella de agua, pues que le pasa a esa mujer no piensa en los demás*cruzando de brazos*

- te hizo lo mismo que a mi y a todos los demás*acercándose con los vasos de agua*

- valla, tendrá vida personal*bebiendo su agua*

- veo que eres ruda*sentándose frente a ella*

- solo siempre*mirandola*

- esto va a estar difícil*susurro*

- difícil que?*bebiendo su agua*

- eh*alzando la mirada*nada*fingiendo*

- um sabes conosco a las chicas como tu*terminándose su agua*

- y como es que sabes como soy yo?*curiosa*

- aveces se ve a simple vista*poniendo su vaso en la mesita de la sala*

- ok te diré, mañana habrá un concierto y quería saber...si...tu...tu*nerviosa*bueno tu...me...*fue interrumpida*

- si te podría acompañar*cruzando los brazos*

- je si*sonrojada*

- y de quien, o que, a que hora, en donde, cuando, y lo mas importante tengo que pagar*alzando una ceja*

- no, tengo boletos doble, el concierto es de Arnold Shortman y sera mañana en la tarde y sera en*lee su boleto*Manhantan a las 7:00

- no lo se, no me gusta ir y micho menos si es de ese tal Arnold*cruzando los brazos*

- por favor Helga, podrías si por favor*mirándola*

- ni me conoces ni te conosco y súplicas como si ya me conocieras*tomando una pelota de su bolsa*

- eso ¿importa?*alzando las cejas*

- ummmm no*jugando con su pelota*

- entonces podrás acompañarme si, por favor si, los boletos son para pasar a vestidores osea vip*juntando las manos*habrá comida*mirándola divertida*

- me convenciste*guardando su pelota*

- ¡Siii!*corriendo a abrazarla*

- calma hermana*alzando los brazos*

- bien y quieres ir a comer*caminando hacia su habitación*

- y ¿a donde?*dijo gritando ya que su compañera estaba en la habitación*

- no se ¿conoces Ney York?*saliendo de la habitación*

- que rápido te cambias*sorprendida*

La chica tenía un vestido verde agua floreado con unos zapatos del mismo color, cuando fue a la habitación a cambiarse se puso un short y una blusa de tirantes con su chaqueta de mangas 3/4 y sus tenis negros

- es que me sentía incomoda con ese mini vestido*alzando los hombros*

- y con ese short ¿no?*señalanadolo*

- je no*observándola*

- ¿que?¿tengo monos en la cara?¿en la ropa?*mirándose*

- te importaría si te prestó ropa*observándola de arriba hacia abajo*

- ¡¿que?!*abriendo los ojos*

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

- es conexión entre tu y yo en cada verso de esta canción*canta tocando su guitarra*

- que hay hermano*entrando*

- ey hola*dejando su guitarra* que haces por aquí

- solo vine a ver al artista no puedo*alzando una ceja*

- claro que si*saludándolo*

- Vaya hermano, tuviste una gira mundial*saludándolo*que se siente eso, conocer gente, nuevas ciudades, las chicas*mirándolo pícaramente*

- es increíble un día que tenga otra gira te llevare y tu conocerás a las chicas*caminando hacia el mini bar*

- no me digas que sigues esperando a la chica adecuada*cruzando de brazos*hermano, tienes 17 años, ya casi los 18 seguirás esperando*bajando los brazos*que?! La esperaras hasta cuando tengas 50 años*sarcástico*

- por que todos hoy en día me preguntan si tengo novia o no, es normal ver a un chico sin novia*sirviéndo vino*

- tu no eres un chico normal como yo, eres una estrella, deberías tener chicas a tus pies*haciendo ademanes con los brazos*

- debería?*mirándolo*en cerio?!, tu tampoco tienes*dándole su vaso*

- no por que yo utilizo técnicas*tomando su vaso*

- aja si técnicas*bebiendo*

- aunque no lo creas*bebiendo rápido su bebida*

- espera no tan rápido, no te lo acabes, te enseñe como tomar el vino ¿no?, si lo sigues tomando así terminaras ebrio*bebiendo*

- es cierto*bebiendo como se lo indico*perdón viejo es que con el tema de las chicas me vuelvo loco*rascándose la nuca*

- lo se, pero todo llega a su tiempo*acercándose*

- además, en lo que conocemos a nuestras chicas ideales, planeamos a donde iremos mañana y en las vacaciones*sonriendo*

- ay Gerald, esta bien*rodeándolo de los hombros con sus brazos*

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

- no se como me convenciste para ponerme esto*mirándose*

- te ves bien*mirándola*

Helga traía puesto un pantalón blanco entubado con una blusa de tirantes verde unos zapatos del mismo color y una chaqueta blanca, unos pendientes en forma de diamante, el cabello suelto y lacio.

- pero solo salimos a comer, a un lado del edificio*señalando*

- para toda ocasión hay que verse bien*presumiendo*

- vaya que princesa*resoplo*no me imagino que me harás poner mañana*recargando sus codos en la mesa y poniendo su mano en su mentón*

- ni lo que te imaginas, será, va a ser algo espectacular*emocionada*

- por que solo vamos a un concierto*bajando sus brazos*

- no es cualquier concierto es de Arnold*suspiro*

- estas peor que Phoebe y Lila*rodando los ojos*

- ¿quienes?*confundida*

- unas compañeras de la escuela que vengo*mirando a otro lado*

- entonces también eran admiradoras de Arnold*mas emocionada*

- si*aburrida*

- entonces me caen bien*sonriendo*

- oye la comida se tarda no*buscando al mesero*

- si verdad*mirando el lugar*hay viene*advirtió*

- ya era hora*se acerca el mesero y les deja su comida*se ve delicioso*comienza a comer*

- si*comienza a comer*

Terminan de comer, y deciden ir conocer ellas solas New York ya que la asesora de la institución andaba muy "ocupada" recibiendo a mas alumnos, Helga y Elsa caminanban conociendo la ciudad eran la atención de todos aquellos chicos que andaban por ahí cerca, las dos lucían coquetas realmente se veían muy bien, caminando por todo lo que pudieron conocer se regresaron a su destino, su departamento, ya era tarde Helga nunca pensó haberse divertido tanto en tan solo su primer día en New York con una chica que apenas conocía, ya estaban en su destino Elsa ya estaba descansando pero la rubia no así que se dispuso a escribir en su diario

- _siempre creí que seria algo mas formal pero ya vi que no, la nueva vida que estoy comenzando es genial conocí a una chica que a la vez me cae bien y a la vez no, pero sera mi compañera de departamento así que no tengo de otra y por otro lado me llevara a un concierto de Arnold realmente No Me Gusta ese tipo, se a de creer mucho por ser una estrella, que va, hasta lo mejor no sabe vivir yo que se, sólo iré por la comida y mas le vale a Elsa que lo haiga si no la asesinare allá...*_cierra su libro, mira por la ventana y se dispone a dormir*

Era la mañana del sábado, calurosa, dos chicas estaban desayunando en una fonda

- Helga tenemos que irnos a las 5:00 de la tarde para llegar temprano*comiendo*

- si, si Elsa lo que digas*comiendo*

- valla ya son las 11:30*mirando su reloj*nos tardamos en comer?!

- tú, te tardaste por que yo ya voy el segundo plato*terminando su comida*

- si que tienes estómago grande*rodando los ojos*

- te molesta en algo?*alzando las cejas*

- no, pero se esta haciendo mas tarde vámonos ya*acabando su comida*

- pero son las 11:38*mirando el reloj de la pared*todavía falta mucho

- no ya no hay tiempo te tengo y me tengo que arreglar*señalándose*

- ¡¿como que me tienes que arreglar?!*sorprendida*

- si, así que vámonos*dejando el dinero en la mesa*

- es en cerio*mirándola*ya se no me dejaras en paz si no lo hago ¿verdad?

- así es vamos*jalandola*

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

En el gran escenario en el cual se va a presentar Arnold, el estaba ensayando como cualquier otro artista famoso antes de salir a escena, simplemente el esta totalmente concentrado en satisfacer a sus fans y a el

- vaya viejo si que es mucho de esto*copiandole un paso de baile*y esto*copiando otro paso*

- bailas bien eh*bajando del escenario*te debería de contratar como bailarín*sonriendole*

- no estaría nada mal ¿verdad?*mirando arriba*

- jejeje*riendo*en cerio quieres ser bailarín*alzando sus cejas*

- ¿por que no?*sonriendo*

- hablaremos de esto después*abrazándolo por los hombros*ahora vamos a comer si, tengo hambre

- y el concierto a que hora empieza*caminando*

- a las 7:00*relajado*

- ya falta poco son las 5:00 de la tarde*mirando su reloj*

- vaya no creí que se pasara rápido el tiempo*caminando*vamos a comer*con su tono de voz normal*

- si que estas tranquilo para ser tu ultimo concierto de tu gran gira mundial*caminando*

- te preocupas mas tu que yo*caminando*y eso que yo soy el cantante*señalándose*

- sabes que ya hay que comer*sobandose la panza*

- a donde?*peinándose*

- allá*señalando*

- esta bien*caminando*vamos

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

- por que me deje convencer*mirándose*

- por que soy tu amiga*sonriendole*

- aja si apenas y me conoces desde deja me pensar*poniendo un dedo en su mentón*oh si desde ayer!*alzando las manos*

- no es para tanto*tomándola de los hombros*

- si, si lo es, me pusiste esto*se refería a unos jeans rosas entubados con una blusa de manga larga gris que le queda perfecto a su delgada y delineada forma, que tiene un estampado de corazón, difícilmente de creer unas zapatillas rosas, unos lentes de sol que se tornan rosas y un perfume que para ella es empalagoso*voy a un concierto que no me gusta y me llevas a ese concierto en el autobus que para el colmo esta repleto de fotos y musica de ese "cantante"*haciendo el ademán con sus dedos*

- se paso rápido el tiempo no lo crees?, sobre todo por que no te dejabas poner tu ropa, ni te maquille, así que ven aquí*acercándose con su polvera*

- oh no! Eso si que ya no, no te basta con la ropa que me pusiste*alejándose de ella*

- ala Helga vamos*alzando los brazos*

- no y no*cruzando de brazos*

- esta bien, pero llegando allá no te me escapas*guardando sus cosas*

- si, si lo que digas*mirando por la ventana*

Elsa se quedo dormida en el transcurso en el que va del viaje a Manhantan mientras la rubia iba pensando en lo loca y rara que es su vida en New York, para ella lo mas agradable era escribir así que tomó su libro en blanco que le regalo su "amiga" Lila, en cerio ya le estaba empezando a tomar cariño a la chica pero se tenia que ir, siempre llevaba con ella los libros que le regalo Lila y su diario, así que empezó a escribir

_voy donde sopla el viento_

_Hoy digo lo que siento_

_Soy mi mejor momento_

_Y donde quiera yo voy _

miro al cielo y nunca se imagino ir en una aventura en la que estaba apunto de vivir, el viaje la estaba agotando así que se quedo dormida con el libro y el lápiz en la mano.

El viaje ya había terminado, todos los fans que iban en el autobus bajaron como manada de niños de primaria anciosos por salir de la escuela, solos dos chicas estaban en el autobús ya que estaban durmiendo nadie las quiso despertar, ya eran las 6:50 el concierto empezaría en 10 minutos Helga estaba tranquila ya que la hora de la comida que le prometió su amiga sería hasta que acabara el famoso concierto.

- Helga apurate que ya va empezar*grito desde afuera del autobús*

- ya voy*grito*es que una ya no puede guardar sus cosas en paz!*bajando del autobús*

- Helga mira la hora es tarde no llegaremos a tiempo*caminando rápidamente*

- a que si ya estamos aquí*señalando*

- a la entrada, las entradas de los artistas siempre son increíbles y no me quiero perder esta si*se regresa y la toma del brazo y la jala*

Entran al concierto y se sientan es donde les asignaron que es primera fila segunda columna butacas 7 y 8, en cuanto se sientan el cantante aparece, todas las chicas se paran la única que no se paro fue Helga y eso alguien lo noto, todas gritaban el nombre del cantante en forma de coro, cada vez que se acercaba a la orilla del escenario, Helga no entendía realmente eso, lo único que quería era que se acabara para que pudiera disfrutar la comida que ofrecerán.

En el transcurso del concierto se preguntaba por que ya deseaba mucho mas la comida, pensó en el calentamiento global o la gravedad hasta llego a pensar que parte del gordinflón rosado de su clase, Harold, le había pasado el ámbito de comer y comer, nunca se dio cuenta pero ya había acabado el famoso concierto

- Helga vamos, vamos, vamos... ...aaaa...*emocionada*

- y por que gritas?*alzando las cejas*

- por que voy a ver a mi artista favorito*grito con todas las fuerzas*

- me dejarás sorda*sobandose sus orejas*vamos*dándole paso*

Las dos caminan hacia donde es la área Vip

- Elsa calma, ya entramos*deteniéndola*

- señoritas el joven Arnold, en un momento vendrá así que coman lo que gusten en lo que viene*señalando la mesa de comida*por cierto soy el representante de Arnold, yo me llamo Pablo*alzando la mano*me retiro*caminando*

- ya oíste Elsa en un momento saldrá*dándole palmadas en la espalda*

- si Helga ya oí es que estoy muy emocionada por que conoceré a mi artista favorito*emocionada*

- si, si ahora si me lo permites iré a ver que tal la comida*caminando hacia la mesa de comida*

- si Helga*viendo como se aleja*

Helga fue a la mesa de comida y solo observa a las chicas que estaban alado de ella hablando sobre Arnold, así que mejor decidió explorar el lugar sin que nadie la viera, caminaba por los pasillos y leí los letreros de la puerta, no veía nada interesante hasta que algo llamo su atención, se acerco y abrió la puerta era el camerino del cantante, lentamente abrió la puerta y se asomo, no podía ver mucho ya que el estaba ahí adentro, Helga se sorprendió al ver a la estrella abrió grandes lo ojos, Arnold se encontraba sin camisa y lucia su estomago marcado sus músculos un cuerpo bien se dio cuenta y se puso su camisa lo mas rápido que pudo, sin en cambio Helga cerro la puerta y salio huyendo de ahí, a la hora de correr Helga no se dio cuenta que corría demasiado cerca de las puertas ya que algunas se abrían hacia afuera, en menos de 10 segundo Helga estaba tirada en el suelo inconsciente, Arnold como iba corriendo tras de ella, corrió a su auxilio y también iba a regañar al responsable del problema.

- hermano que haces aquí*extrañado*

- acaso no ves*haciendo un ademán para que viera lo que hacia*

- tendrás que se su artista favorito para dejarla así*agachándose para poder verla mejor*

- no Gerald abriste la puerta y la golpeaste fuerte*con tono de regañón*

- perdón yo no la vi, además quien le dijo que andará por los pasillos paseándose*levantándose*

- no andaba paseando*observándola*

- ¿entonces que hacia?*curioso*

- no lo se, ahora ayuda me a llevarla a mi casa*cargándola*

- a tu ¿casa?*alzando las cejas*no habrá un familiar aquí cerca*rascándose la nuca*

- no se pero si no, nos apresuramos le puede suceder algo grave*cargándola*ahora adelantate al carro y abre la puerta*dándole las llaves*

- lo que tu digas y mandes*toma las llaves y se dispone a hacer lo que su amigo le dijo*

Arnold llevo a Helga a su carro y la subio, rápidamente tomo las llaves del carro y se subió

- Gerald dile a Pablo que disculpe pero tuve un imprevisto que no voy a estar con las fans que le debo una*agitado*

- y por que? Yo pensé te iba a acompañar*cruzando de brazos*

- es que si no, no iba a poder justificar la falta me haces ese favor*mirándolo seriamente*

- esta bien hermano, entonces a mi me debes una*haciendo el ademán*

- si, ahora me voy*enciende el carro y emprende su camino a casa*

Arnold no tardo mucho para llegar a su casa, en el transcurso del camino había llamado al doctor para que pudiera ver que es lo que tenia la chica extraña que llevaba en su carro.

Al llegar la cargo y la llevo hasta su habitación donde la recostó en la cama, y espero hasta que llegara el doctor, el doctor la reviso y le di un informe a Arnold el doctor se retiro y le recomendó a Arnold que la dejara descansar.

Había pasado una hora y y Helga estaba despertando

- aaaa*se quejo*donde estoy*tocándose su cabeza*auch*grita por el dolor*

- hola*entrando*pensé que no despertarías hasta mañana pero ya que despertaste ten*le da una bandeja*te prepare la cena

- quien eres?*confundida*

- yo soy Arnold*amable*

- quien soy yo?*mas confundida*

- tu eres Helga*sonriendole*

- Helga!*alzando las cejas*

Continuara...

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

**Espero sus Rewiev XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Declaro los personajes le pertenecen totalmente a Craig Bartlet, la historia en los que la involucró es mía.**

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

-yo no soy Helga*mirándolo*soy Hilda

- ¿Hilda?*atónito*

- si*afirmando*y ¿donde estoy?*mirando el lugar en todas direcciones*

- en mi casa*mirándola*

- casa, ¿que es casa?*confundida*

Al parecer Arnold tenia que empezar a tratar bien a la chica ya que por culpa del accidente que tuvo ni recuerda nada y nadie sabe por cuanto tiempo

- es el lugar donde duermes, comes, bañas y ves televisión o lo que quieras*caminando alrededor de la habitación*no piensas comer?

- eh...si*tomo el plato con sopa en sus manos pero de ahí en fuera no sabia que hacer*

- *vio que la chica estaba con el plato en las manos sin saber que hacer*te ayudó es así*tomando el plato y dejándolo en la charola, toma la cuchara y le comienza a explicar*cuando vallas a comer toma esto*se lo enseña*y lo hundes en el plato después lo sacas y lo comes*haciéndolo para que le entendiera*entendiste

- creo que si*mirándolo*entonces tomo esto*enseñandole*y ¿hago esto?*confundida*

- si*viendo lo que hace*sigue*animándola*

- después...después...¿que seguía?*extrañada*

- te lo llevas a la boca*toma la mano en donde tiene la cuchara y la lleva lentamente a su boca*abre la boca*dijo sutilmente*

- esta bien*fue abriendo si boca y lo siguiente que hizo Arnold fue meterle la cuchara dejando que ella haga el resto*

- ahora solo mastica y pasa*mirándola*

- ¿y?, que hago en casa*no podía confeccionar bien las palabras*

- te refieres a que haces aquí en mi casa?*alzando las cejas*

- si*alzando la voz*

- por que...eres mi invitada especial*sonriendole*

- aaaaa*salto de la cama y se acercó a la ventana*que es eso*señalando*

- ¿cual?*mirando*

- eso*señalando*

- no, no se de que me hablas*rascándose su nuca*vamos a allá fuera y me dices*la toma de la mano y la encamina hacia afuera*bien y que es lo que querías saber

- que es esto*señalando un árbol*

- esto es un árbol, cuando sale el sol este te da sombra*caminando hacia el árbol*estas son las hojas y este es el tronco*señalándolos*

- entonces se llama árbol*emocionada*¿que es el sol y la sombra?*seria*

- mira mañana temprano te digo que es*tomándola del brazo*ahora es hora de dormir*jalandola*

- dormir ¿que es eso?*dejándose jalar*

- es el descanso cuando el cielo esta así*señalando el cielo*

- oh*mirando el cielo*

Entraron a la casa,"Hilda" iba observando la casa, mientras subía las escaleras ella solo veía las fotos que había hasta que llegaron a la habitación principal

- tu dormiras en esta cama*acomodandosela*

- ¿tu donde dormiras?*curiosa*

- yo en la habitación de huespedes que esta aquí a tres habitaciones*caminando hacia la puerta*Que descanses*salio de la habitación y antes de que la cerreara lo llama*

- ¿que tengo que hacer?*mirando la cama*

- tienes que acostarte*entrando y caminando hacia donde esta ella*ven*la toma de la mano y la lleva a la cama*acuestate*la acuesta y ella se deja*Ya estas*la acobija*ahora si hasta mañana*apaga la luz*

Salio de la habitación y se dirigió a la habitación de huéspedes, sintió que le faltaba así que se dirigió a la cocina por un vaso de agua hasta que una llamada entra en el teléfono de la casa.

- bueno*tomando su vaso*

- hola hermano y ¿como esta?¿ya despertó?*preocupado*

- si Gerald ya despertó y ella esta bien nada mas que dijo el doctor que tiene amnesia y no sabe cuando recuperara su memoria*tomando su agua*y dime ¿estaban con ella sus familiares ese día del concierto?

- no, resulta que andaba sola*preocupado*¿sabes como se llama?

- si decía en el gafete que traía puesto*dejando su vaso en la repisa*se llama Helga

- yo no me llamo Helga*corrigió al rubio*

De tan solo escuchar la voz de la chica que supuestamente estaba dormida se giro rápidamente casi tirando el vaso que estaba en la repisa cerca de la orilla

- ¿que haces aquí?*sorprendido*

- ¿que?, yo estoy en mi casa*dijo confundido del otro lado de la linea*

- no Gerald no te decía a ti*dijo con su voz amable*le decía a Helga

- yo no soy Helga*grito*soy Hilda

- bueno*corrigió*hablaba con Hilda, Gerald

- oh bueno*del otro lado de la linea*

- Gerald que te parece si mañana vienes*mirando a la rubia*

- esta bien hermano*del otro lado de la linea*hasta mañana

- hasta mañana*colgó*

- no se supone que estabas durmiendo*dejando el teléfono en su lugar*

- si, pero no quiero*observando la cocina*

- veo que eres inquieta*siguiéndola con la mirada*

- no lo se*caminando y observando con detalle el lugar*

- ven vamos es hora de dormir*acercándose*

- pero si no puedo*poniendo de lado su cabeza*

- ven hay un método que te hará dormir*tomándola del brazo*

- ¿cual es?*extrañada*

- ven yo te enseño*llevándola con el*

Llegaron a la habitación

- acuestate*dejándola en la cama*

- esta bien*ya sabía lo que tenia que hacer*

- ahora solo escucha*tomo su guitarra y empezó a tocar*esta canción me la cantaba mi mamá

- que bonito se escucha*acurrucandose*

- es hora de dormir a descansar el ángel de la guarda te protegerá, duerme mi niña, que el cielo ya descansa, duerme mi niña que mañana sera un gran día, duerme ya, que tu sueños pronto se hagan realidad, a descansar, a descansar, a descansaar*termino de cantar*

Vio que Helga o mas bien Hilda se quedo dormida, con cuidado salio de ka habitación, se dirijo a la cocina a apagar la luz de regreso en la sala había algo que brillaba se acerco para ver que es y resulta que era uno de los libro que traía Helga en su bolsa, Arnold tomo uno de los libros, uno era el de poemas, otro el que estaba en blanco y otro era su diario, Arnold había tomado el diario de Helga, lo abrió

- es el primer día de mi vida...que vida*leyó*esto es su diario*lo cerro*es mejor que no toque nada*guardándolo*

Subió a su habitación y aguardo la bolsa y se recostó a dormir.

Ya era de mañana aproximadamente como las 8:00 am, Arnold estaba durmiendo tranquilamente, Helga había despertado así que empezó a investigar toda la casa había entrado primero al baño, estuvo inspeccionando el lugar tomo un cepillo de dientes y lo observo empezó a fortarlo en su cara después lo dejo y vio una bañera como la vio profundo lo que hizo fue meterse, cuando ya estaba dentro vio la llave de agua y la abrió salio fría y abrió la otra entonces empezó a caer agua tibia.

Arnold ya había despertado y lo primero que siempre hace es tomar un baño, así que tomo su toalla y se dirijio al baño del pasillo, algo raro ya que tenia un baño en su habitación, apenas despertando iba caminando al baño, llega y ve a Helga metida en la bañera con mucha agua

- Helga!*corrió a verla*estas bien*preocupado*

- estoy bien y no soy Helga, soy Hilda*jugando con el agua*¿que es esto?*enseñándole el agua*

- esto es agua es con lo que te das un baño, ahora sal si*tomándola del brazo*

- ¿por que?¿que es un baño?*mirándolo*

- por que ya acabaste de tomar tu baño, el baño es con el que te quitas lo sucia que estas*mirándola*

- entonces ¿ya me bañe?*confundida*

- no por que te falta que te pongas el jabón*enseñándole*

- entonces aun no me eh bañado ¿como me baño?*alzando las cejas*

- te quieres bañar?, esto nunca lo pensé*cruzando de brazos*mira te voy a explicar y tu lo vas a hacer esta bien*sonriendole*

- si*grito*

- bueno lo primero que tienes que hacer es ponerte shampoo en la cabeza te pones poco de este envase y te empiezas a frotar la cabeza así*haciéndolo para que entienda*después te enguajas, con el agua de la regadera*señalándola*después con este jabón te frotas el cuerpo, este tiene que estar mojada y frotartelo así*enseñándole*después te vuelves a enjuagar, cuando te acabes de enjuagar cierras la regadera*la abre y la cierra*entendiste?*mirándola*

- si*estaba tan concentrada que solo contesto sin pensarlo*

- bien entonces te dejo, cuando acabes te pones esta toalla así*enseñándole*

- si*mirándolo*

- a una cosa mas tienes que quitarte la ropa*saliendo*

- quitarme la ropa?*confundida*

Salio del baño y se dirijio a la cocina, antes de que llegara sonó el timbre y fue a abrir

- hola viejo*saludándolo*

- hola*saludándolo*pasa*haciéndose a un lado para que entre*

- ¿donde esta?*mirando por todos lados*

- se esta bañando*caminando para la sala*

- ¿bañando?*confundido*no te preocupa que se ahoge*mirándolo*

- ya estoy bastante mente preocupado, ahorita regreso*subiendo las escaleras*Hel...Hilda! ¿estas bien?*tocando la puerta, no escucho nada y se decidió entrar*Hilda*buscandola con la mirada*

Hilda estaba sumergida ya que se estaba enjuagando por ultima vez, ya se iba a salir

- Hilda!*grito*

- ¿que?*sacando su cabeza*

- nada*asustado*eh deberías seguir*tapándose sus ojos*

- ya acabe*tomando la toalla que estaba alado de ella*

- si em te espero en la cocina*saliendo*

- me tengo que poner la misma ropa?*amareandose la toalla*

- eh no, ayer cuando aun estabas dormida fui a traer ropa ven sigueme*caminando hacia la habitación principal*no se que es lo que te gusta así que te compre diferentes modelos*sacándolos de su closet*aquí están*poniéndolos en la cama*cuando acabes baja a desayunar si*saliendo de la habitación*

- gracias*viendo como se va*

Salio de la habitación y se sintió mas que aliviado bajo las escaleras y se dirijo a la cocina

- esta bien hermano*siguiéndolo*

- si esta bien*sacando utensilios*

- que bien, ¿aun no haz desayunado?*observándolo*

- no así como no me e bañado*abriendo el refrigerador*

- te levantaste tarde?*sorprendido*

- si como ya no tengo que trabajar tanto puedo levantarme tarde, además ayer me a coste tarde por que Helga, no sabia que hacer*preparando el desayuno*

- soy Hilda ¿cuantas veces tengo que decirte como me llamo?*cruzándose de brazos*

- ¿que?*volteando para verla*

Abrió grandes los ojos al ver a Hilda ella traía puesto un vestido liso, color menta, unos zapatos bajos del mismo color con blanco, y el cabello suelto

- vaya que es hermosa*mirándola*

- si Gerald tienes razón*mirándola*

- ¿que hay para desayunar?*entrando*

- creo que ensalada*dijo Gerald*

- ¿que le pasa a Armando?*mirándolo*

- es Arnold y no lo se, Arnie viejo estas bien*pasando una mano por su rostro*

- si estoy bien*volteando se a servir el desayuno*sientense

- te ayudo*acercándose*

- si Hilda pon esto en la mesa*dándole unos platos*Gerald dile como

- si ven Hilda es así*indicándole sin quitar la mirada de a su amigo*

Gerald y Hilda pusieron la mesa y se dispusieron a sentarse, Arnold les sirvió la ensalada y jugo de naranja y empezaron a comer, algo gracioso de todo esto es que Helga mas bien Hilda no podía sostener el tenedor y entre Arnold y Gerald le enseñaron a comer con el tenedor era divertido para todos

- jajaja oye viejo y si vamos a ir de vacaciones*divertido*

- claro que si*levantando los trastes sucios*Hilda puedes ir a traer una esponja en la habitación que esta allá arriba aun lado del baño*mirándola*

- si pero ¿que es una esponja?*mirando a Gerald y Arnold*

- oh es uno de estos*enseñándole*

- claro Geimi*salio de la cocina*

- Arnold llevaremos a Helga a vacacionar*observándolo*

- Hilda*corrigió a su amigo*y no lo se, sus familiares no han preguntado por ella*lavando*

- parece como si no los tuviera ¿que vas hacer? ¿la llevaras?*enjuagando*

- aquí esta la esponda*entrando*ten Artemio *acercándose*

- gracias Hilda*recibiendo la esponja*Gerald podrías seguir lavando lo que me falta por favor, solo es este plato y el toper*secándose sus manos*

- si por supuesto*extrañado*

- Hilda ven conmigo*saliendo de la cocina*

Arnold salio de la cocina y tras de el iba Hilda se dirijieron a la habitación principal, cuando estaban ahí Arnold saco del armario 2 valijas y le dio una a Hilda

- aquí pondrás toda tu ropa que te traje ayer*abriendo la valija*

- ¿que?*confundida*

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- hola señora Pataki*dando vueltas*

- si ella habla*del otro lado de la linea*

- tengo malas noticias*triste*

- ¿quien habla?*preocupada*

- soy Elsa compañera de habitación de su hija Helga*dando vueltas*

- de mi hija*asustada*¿que le paso a mi hija?¿esta bien?quiero hablar con ella*preocupada*

- no se va a poder señora*parándose frente a una ventana*

- ¿como que no se va a poder? Dime donde esta mi hija*enojada*

- su hija esta perdida*llorando*

- ¡¿que?!*tristemente sorprendida*

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- ¿a donde iremos?mirando el paisaje*

- iremos a un lugar muy bonito*dijo Arnold mirando al frente*

- y si que esta bonito*dijo Gerald sacando su celular*

- ¿que hora es?*hundiéndose en su asiento*

- Hilda, ¿tu sabes de las horas?*dijo Gerald sorprendido*

- No solo estaba leyendo aquí*señalando*

- miren llegamos al aeropuerto*dijo Arnold estacionándose*Hilda viajaremos en avión

- ¿avión?*extrañada*

- si ahorita te enseñaremos*dijo Gerald*

- ese señor se lleva nuestras bandidas*señalando*

- No Hilda solo se lleva el equipaje y son valijas no bandidas*dijo Arnold acercándose a ella*ven entremos*llevándola con el*

- ¿a donde iremos? Arturo*observando el lugar*

- es Arnold, dime cuantas veces te tengo que decir que soy Arnold*sonriendole*

- solo estaba jugando ya se que te llamas Arnold*mirándolo a los ojos*

Cuando miro directamente a los ojos de Hilda, miro dentro de ella una paz en su interior y eso le movió un recuerdo de alguno de tantos sueños que a tenido con su chica ideal

- sientate*acercándola a una silla*iré a ver, a que hora es nuestro vuelo*caminando*

Arnold decicio ir al baño solo para poder procesar lo que miro atravesar de los ojos de la chica

- que habrá sido eso*mirándose en el espejo*

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- ¡Que!*exaltado*Helga perdida, eso no puede ser*levantándose de su sillón*

- como mi hermanita perdida*dijo Olga preocupada*

- eso es lo que me dijo su compañera de habitación*llorando*

- tenemos que ir a buscarla ¡ahora mismo!*caminando hacia la puerta*Miriam vámonos de una vez*tomando su abrigo*

- pero...*fue interrumpida*

- sin peros, vámonos*saliendo de la casa*

- hija cuida la casa por favor*tomando su abrigo*

- mama*deteniéndola del brazo*prometeme que me mantendrás al tanto*mirándola*

- te lo prometo hija*mirándola, salio de la casa*

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- que clase de amiga soy*llorando*tengo que encontrarla, pero ¿como?*dando vueltas* ya se*deteniéndose*

Salio de el apartamento fugazmente sin darse cuenta que tiro accidentalmente el celular de Helga

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pasajeros de vuelo 1615 con destino a España favor de abordar el avión

- ese es nuestro llamado*dijo Gerald*

- bien vamos Hilda*dijo Arnold levantándose*

- entonces viajaremos en uno de esos*señalando*

- a si es*dijo Gerald*

- y no, nos vamos a caer ¿verdad?*asustada*

- por que le tuviste que contar sobre eso Gerald*mirándolo*

- yo creí que no sabia*alzando los hombros y manos*

- no quiero subir*aferrándose a la silla*

- vamos Hilda, vamos nosotros contigo*mirándola*

- pero ni uno de los dos me cuidara*aferrada a la silla*

- si yo te cuidare*poniendo una mano en su pecho*

- es en cerio Arnold*mirándolo a los ojos*

- si*contesto rápidamente*vamos*mirando a otro lado*

- esta bien*dudosa*

- veras que no pasa nada*dijo Gerald*

- esta bien*aun dudosa*

Subieron al avión, Gerald se sentó en su asiento y se acomodo, a Arnold y Hilda no les toco en el mismo lugar que a Gerald a ellos les toco unos lugares mas atrás de el, Helga se sentó en la ventana y Arnold en el pasillo, Arnold se sentía presionado pero no sabia el por que, sera por que esta cuidando a una chica de su edad que sabe mas o menos nada de la vida por culpa de un accidente, la miro ella estaba observando por la ventana, parecía emocionada, asustada pero a la vez intrigada por saber como se siente volar en un avión eso le hizo sentir algo cálido en el corazón lo que le dio un susto.

Pasajero abrochensen sus cinturones que estamos apunto de despegar

Se escuchó por el altavoz del avión

- Hilda abrochate tu cinturon*abrochandose el cinturón*

- si*se quedo mirando el cinturón*¿como?*mirándolo confundida*

- así mira*toma las manos de Hilda y de tan solo tomarlas sintió algo que le recorría el cuerpo, así que se apresuro a abrocharselo*ya esta

El viaje para Hilda había comenzado, cuando el avión iba subiendo sin pensarlo se abrazo a Arnold, lo cual no hizo caso omiso de impedirlo, sabia lo que era viajar por primera vez, cuando ya estaban estables Hilda dejo de abrazar a Arnold y con emoción se asomó por la ventana del avión, daba una gran sonrisa y pensaba que el mundo no es así de pequeño cuando ella estaba abajo en la tierra, tardo para quitarse de la ventana, Arnold solo observaba todo lo que hacia como si fuera un padre orgulloso de su hija por haber obtenido una buena calificación, Hilda se sentía cansada que en poco tiempo se quedo dormida, antes de dormirse había tomado un refresco en lata, lo que hizo Arnold fue quitarle la botella como esta estaba en la mano derecha de Hilda tubo que pasar sobre ella, cuando pasaba sobre ella hubo un momento donde paso sobre su cara que estaba llena de mechones de su propio cabello se las quito con sus manos y la observó detenidamente, miro las cejas tenían forma, sus pestañas estaban largas su nariz faccionaba bien su cara, su mirada llego a sus labios los quedo mirando y sentía las ganas de besarla.

- hermano quier...*se callo al ver lo que estaba apuntó de hacer*

- ah Gerald*alejándose de ella y sentándose en su silla* que me decías*tratando se sonar natural*

- que si quieres comer*mirándolo con los ojos abiertamente*

- vamos*caminando rápidamente*

- el bufé queda por allá*señalando en otro lado*

- ah si, solo estoy jugando*sonriendole*

- bien*siguiéndolo*te haré una pregunta y me la contestas con la verdad*caminando junto a el*

- si dime*mirando al frente*

- Hilda ¿te gusta?*mirándolo*

Continuara...

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

**espero sus Review y que me digan lo bueno, mala, interesante o no ok.**


	4. Chapter 4

**##############################**

- Nooo! - apresurado - no me gusta, además ya tengo novia - sobando se la nuca

- ¡¿Que?! - sorprendido - si esto es una broma no me esta gustando viejo

- No es una broma Gerald, tengo novia - mirándolo, camino rápidamente tratando de evadir las preguntas de su amigo, pero Gerald se adelanto y quedo delante de el rubio

- Aja ¿como se llama? - enmarcando una ceja,

- Se llama Natalie Dìez y es de España - tomando una botella de agua, ya que eran las únicas que estaban cerca

- Entonces vamos allá solo para ver a tu "supuesta" - haciendo el ademán con los dedos - ¿novia? - exagerando

- No! - pensó por un momento - bueno tal vez si - jugando con su botella

- Es enserio ¿por que nunca me dijiste nada? - cruzándose de brazos

- Por que ayer hable con ella en la noche y apenas ayer acepto ser mi novia - mirándolo - y es por eso que ni te dije nada

- ¿Por que no me contaste nada sobre ella? Ni siquiera me habías mencionado su nombre - esperando una explicación racional por parte de su "mejor amigo" - dime ¡AMIGO!

- Gerald no te enojes no te dije nada, por que era una sorpresa cuando llevara una relación mas estable con ella - mirando al suelo - se los iba a comentar a ti y a Pablo

- Osea que iba a hacer una sorpresa, hasta que tuvieras una relación estable - confundido - aver deja me entender bien, relación estable es digamos lo ¿comprometidos? - sorprendido

- Eh si - apenado, se sentía así por la forma en que su amigo se entero ya que el quería que si fuera una sorpresa que se le iba a dar en España

- Esta bien - pausó un momento mirando a todos lados, buscaba las palabras correctas para decirlo - ¿dime que estaba ocurriendo con Hilda hace un momento? - mirándolo a los ojos

- Nada, solo estaba quitándole una lata que tenia por que se quedo dormida - sonando lo mas natural que pudo - no tiene nada de malo que le haya quitado la botella ¿o si? - mirando así amigo, sentía que su amigo le decía con la mirada que se inventara algo mejor

- Te creo hermano, ahora vamos por algo que comer, tengo hambre - se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar, sabia que el rubio le estaba mintiendo pero no quería discutir en ese momento

- Si vamos - se sintió aliviado creía que su amigo no le creyó pero pensó mal, el si le creyó, al menos por ahora según el

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Donde diablos dijo que se quedaba - resopla enojado y frustrado - dime que sabes Miriam - mirando a todos lados

- Solo se que se queda con su amiga Elsa - murmuro miedosa

- ¿Que esperas para marcarle? - enojado

- Claro - aburrida, realmente no sabe por que lo obedece pero se trata de su hija

Miriam empezó a tomar a Helga no como una niña o joven que no tiene ningún talento si no como una piedra preciosa que puede brillar en cualquier lado, sin mas que decir toma su celular y marca el numero con el cual Elsa su compañera de habitación de Helga le marco.

- Bob ya se donde tenemos que ir - tomando su equipaje, no era mucho solo era una mochila con cosas esenciales - has parada a un taxi ¡si! - resoplo con enojo mientras mandaba un mensaje

- Hizo parada a un taxi y perplejo por la forma en que su esposa le habla se atonta y se pasa uno, impresionado aun reacciona cuando Miriam sin esperarselo grita

- Bob te vas a quedar ahí parada o vas a ir - desde el taxi

- Si ya voy - grita, con voz de mandadero como siempre, toma sus cosas y se dirije al taxi

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Todo aquí esta muy bonito - emocionada expreso

- Así es Hilda, aunque todavía no has visto la ciudad - tomando su equipaje - verdad Arnold

- Exacto Hilda - sonriendo le

- ¿En donde estamos? - confundida y asustada por las personas que pasan hablando muy fuerte

- Estamos en España - tocándola el hombro - bienvenida a Sevilla - dijo Arnold, saliendo junto con la rubia y su amigo del aeropuerto

- Olé - dijo Gerald contemplando lo que ve

- ¿Olé? - confundida

- Así se dice aquí en España cuando uno quiere contestar si, por su puesto, expresiones felices lo que sea - sonriendo se aleja de ellos saca su teléfono y comienza a hablar, Hilda y Gerald solo lo miran de lejos

Paso un rato en lo que Arnold hablaba por teléfono, Gerald solo observaba toda la ciudad que se presenta enfrente de el mientras Helga estaba tratando de alcanzar una mariposa que solo pasaba por ahí

Arnold estaba parado en la acera cuando justo enfrente de el aparece un carro negro elegante y hermoso, sale del carro una hermosa joven de cabello negro y de tez blanca con unos hermoso ojos grisáceos, Arnold y la chica se acercan a Hilda y Gerald que cada quien esta en su mundo

- Gerald, Hilda les presentó a Abril una amiga mía de aquí - sonriendo

- Hola mucho gusto - saludando a los dos - como ya se los dijo Arnold, soy su amiga desde hace años y pues les doy la bienvenida oficialmente a Sevilla, venga vamos a mi casa ahí se hospedaran - caminando hacia su auto

- Creen que nos tardaremos mucho ya no quiero viajar - reprocho Helga como una niñita de 5 años, aunque como se comporta parece una, literalmente

- No lo se Hilda pero yo también ya me canse - dijo Gerald caminando al carro

- Animo si quieres puedes ir durmiendo - animando a la rubia mientras los dos caminaban juntos al carro

- Esta bien Arnold - contestó Helga cansada

Subieron al auto Gerald y Abril compartieron asiento al igual que Hilda y Arnold, Abril y Arnold eran los únicos que iban platicando a gusto mientras Gerald y Helga iban durmiendo como osos en invierno nada los despertaba un gran viaje en auto de mas o menos 5 horas, es agotador para todos, exactamente todos estaban durmiendo algo raro pero eso paso por que los primeros dormilones pasaron el sueño, así todos calleron en un sueño profundo

Ya casi terminaba el viaje y la primera en despertar fue Hilda, se asoma por la ventana contemplando el hermoso paisaje que este le da, justamente cuando estaba observando por la ventana pasan por un parque maravilloso lleno de arboles, arbustos, flores de colores y en medio un estanque que parece ser un habitad de patos, Hilda miraba expectante el paisaje que recito un poema

- La luz del sol da un brillo hermoso al igual que sus ojos - recito, sin darse cuenta de que Arnold la miraba expectante de lo que acaba de decir

Había acabado el paisaje del parque ya eran casa y monumentos lo que se presentaban, el chofer indico que ya habían llegado, Abril despertó y se levanto rápido como si se hubiese quedado dormido para un examen importante, Gerald apenas y estaba abriendo los ojos, Hilda se bajo con mucha emoción

- Hey Gerald, despierta hemos llegado - moviendo a Gerald de un lado a otro

- 5 minutos mas - adormitado

- Te dejaré que te lleven en el coche al auto lavado - bajándose

- Ya me bañe - levantándose rápidamente - viejo deberías solo decirme que ya llegamos - despertando

- Te lo dije Gerald y ahora vamos que si no, nos perderemos de los bocadillos que hacen cuando invitados llegan a esta casa - caminando

- Dijiste bocadillos - alcanzando al rubio

Hilda y Abril ya habían entrado desde que bajaron y estaban dentro de la hermosa casa verde limón

- Esta es mi casa - dijo Abril con un orgullo

- ¿Vives aquí con tus papas? - pregunta Hilda inocente, Arnold y Gerald iban entrando cuando escucharon la pregunta de Hilda quedaron sorprendidos nunca se imaginaron que ella preguntara alguna vez eso

- Yo no tengo papas - bajando la mirada

- Hilda vamos veamos el jardín - dijo Gerald llevándose a la rubia

- Perdón nunca creí que ella haría una pregunta así - acercándose a su amiga

- ¿Por que? Es común que alguien que no sepa de mi pregunte eso

- Ella tuvo un accidente, y en ese accidente perdió la memoria

- No te estoy entendiendo

- Tiene amnesia y los doctores no saben cuando se recuperara

- ¿De cuanto es el periodo en el que se recupera?

- No saben tal vez se tarde una semana, un mes o años

- Eso suena muy mal

- Ni que lo digas, no puedo hacer mucho ya que ella es una chica - desanimado - pero ahora que estamos aquí tu me ayudaras - mirándola

- ¡Yo! ¿como? - extrañada

- Le enseñaras todo lo que necesita saber - tomando del brazo de su amiga - empezando desde ahora - jalando la, salieron de la casa

- Pero ella me hará caso o al menos se concentrara - con este comentario Arnold se detuvo en seco y miro a su amiga - era una broma - riéndose - acaso ya no sabes cuando hago bromas - expectante - valla que si te afecto ser famoso - rodando los ojos

- Creo que si se me había olvidado ese pequeño detalle de ti - sonriendole, caminaron a donde se encontraban sus amigos

- Hilda mañana tendremos el día tu y yo - dijo Abril hacia la rubia

- Que harás mañana Arnie - confundido

- Gerald tu y yo tenemos cosas importantes que hacer, así que desde mañana temprano - mirándolo

- ¿Que haremos mañana? - curiosa le pregunta a la pelinegra

- Cosas de chicas - sonriendo le

- La comida esta servida - grita una señora desde la cocina

- ¿Quien fue la que grito? - pregunto Arnold

- Esa fue Lorena mi hermosa, preciosa y leal ama de llaves y también una de las mas codiciadas por chicas de mi edad - brincando de la emoción - ella hace una comida exquisita les va a encantar - caminando - vengan - volteando se para verlos

- ¿Que es una ama de llaves? - inocente mirando al rubio para que le conteste la pregunta ya que es el, el que le aclara las dudas

- Es una señora que se hace cargo de la tareas de la casa pero que tiene la confianza de los jefes en este caso de Abril - caminando, Abril y Gerald ya habían entrado a la casa por la puerta de la cocina y ellos iban lento querían platicar antes de entrar y Arnold solo quería aclarar las dudas de Hilda

- Ahora si me puedes contestar si mi pregunta - deteniéndose y mirando al rubio

- Dime

- ¿Abril tiene padres? - mirando fijamente al rubio

- En serio quieres saber - mira a la rubia, pero con al mirada le dice o mas bien le obliga a decirle, algo raro para Arnold ya que no conocía esa faceta de Hilda o mas bien Helga, pero el que puede saber le paso un accidente y antes de este no sabe como era ella exactamente, dio un gran suspiro antes de hablar - sus padres de Abril murieron cuando ella tenía 4 años y tanto ella como yo nos llevaron a una casa hogar a ella la adoptaron uno año después de que entro por unos señores recién casados de clase alta, y se la trajeron a vivir aquí a España y ella nunca perdió contacto conmigo - recordó aquellos momentos que nunca olvidara

- Que triste, yo recuerdo que odiaba a mis padres, es lo único que recuerdo oh y que a la que mas odiaba era mi hermana - tocándose el mentón

- Entonces recuerdas que tienes ¡padres y hermana! - sorprendido

- Si eso es malo - inocente

- Hey ¿vienen a comer? - pregunta Gerald asomándose desde la puerta

- Eh si ya vamos - contesta Arnold - después hablaremos con mas calma esta bien

Hilda y Arnold entraron encontrándose con una apetitosa y deseable comida española así que no esperaron se sentaron y en cuanto Lorena les sirvió su plato comenzaron a comer, todos reían por las ocurrencias que decía Gerald que a estas les continuaba Abril, al parecer Abril ya les había tomado demasiada confianza, Hilda la mas inocente de ellos cuando sacaban un tema que ella no entendía se entretenía jugando con su cuchara y solo pensaba, era raro en ella y solo Arnold notaba que la rubia no estaba del todo gustosa, los temas que sacaban no eran para nada fácil para la rubia

- Abril ¿crees que podría llevar a la biblioteca a Hilda? - mirando la rubia, que en cuanto Arnold dijo esto ella levanto la mirada hacia el rubio y le sonrió

- Si claro ya sabes donde esta - amable y sabia mas que nadie lo que trataba de hacer

Arnold salio junto con la rubia tomada del brazo, Hilda se fijaba que la casa a la que habían llegado no se parecía mucho a la del rubio

- Oye ¿por que su casa es diferente? - mirando a todos lados

- Nadie tiene los mismos gustos yo no tengo el gusto de poner flores en cada rincón de mi casa y a Abril si, ella no tiene el gusto de colocar fotos en el pasillo de las escaleras yo si, las casas son depende al estilo de quien vive ahí - explico lo mas claro que pudo para que su acompañante le entendiera

- Oh que interesante - entraron a la biblioteca ni era tan grande pero si tenía libros interesante, tenia de todo genero amor, drama, ciencia ficción, aventura, etc. Arnold quería empezar con lo básico y eso era amor, difícilmente escogió un libro y se lo dio a Hilda, ella solo miraba el libro que el rubio le dio

- Orgullo y prejuicio - murmuro - no lo e leído pero se que te gustara - se siendo te tonto por decir cosas sin sentido, ¿le va a gustar? Si el mismo no sabe de que se trata cree que a una chica ¿le gustara? Eso dependía de la forma de pensar de la chica y en este caso es algo difícil de descifrar

- Ah...- miro el libro detenidamente, ¡le gusto! La portada por que es lo único que puede ver, miro al rubio y comprendió lo que pasaba

- Oh perdón - toma el libro y se acerca a un sillón - creo que aun ni recuerdas como leer, así que yo leeré contigo - sentándose - ven - le indica que se siente alado de el, la rubia obedece y se sienta, Arnold abre el libro en su mente leer el nombre del libro y la autora y comienza a leer

Jane Austen  
Orgullo y Prejuicio

CAPÍTULO I

Es una verdad mundialmente reconocida que un hombre soltero, poseedor de una gran fortuna, necesita una esposa.

Sin embargo, poco se sabe de los sentimientos u opiniones de un hombre de tales condiciones cuando entra a formar parte de un vecindario. Esta verdad está tan arraigada en las mentes de algunas de las familias que lo rodean, que algunas le consideran de su legítima propiedad y otras de la de sus hijas.

––Mi querido señor Bennet ––le dijo un día su esposa––, ¿sabías que, por fin, se ha alquilado Netherfield Park?

El señor Bennet respondió que no.

––Pues así es ––insistió ella––; la señoraLong ha estado aquí hace un momento y me lo ha contado todo.

El señor Bennet no hizo ademán de contestar.

––¿No quieres saber quién lo ha alquilado? ––se impacientó su esposa.

––Eres tú la que quieres contármelo, y yo no tengo inconveniente en oírlo.

Esta sugerencia le fue suficiente.

––Pues sabrás, querido, que la señora Longdice que Netherfield ha sido alquilado por un joven muy rico del norte de Inglaterra; que vino el lunes en un landó de cuatro caballos para ver el lugar; y que se quedó tan encantado con él que inmediatamente llegó a un acuerdo con el señor Morris; que antes de San Miguel vendrá a ocuparlo; y que algunos de sus criados estarán en la casa a finales de la semana que viene.

––¿Cómo se llama?

––Bingley.

––¿Está casado o soltero?

––¡Oh!, soltero, querido, por supuesto. Un hombre soltero y de gran fortuna; cuatro o cinco mil libras al año. ¡Qué buen partido para nuestras hijas!

––¿Y qué? ¿En qué puede afectarles?

––Mi querido señor Bennet ––contestó su esposa––, ¿cómo puedes ser tan ingenuo? Debes saber que estoy pensando en casarlo con una de ellas.

––¿Es ese el motivo que le ha traído?

––¡Motivo! Tonterías, ¿cómo puedes decir eso? Es muy posible que se enamore de una de ellas, y por eso debes ir a visitarlo tan pronto como llegue.

––No veo la razón para ello. Puedes ir tú con las muchachas o mandarlas a ellas solas, que tal vez sea mejor; como tú eres tan guapa como cualquiera de ellas, a lo mejor el señor Bingley te prefiere a ti.

––Querido, me adulas. Es verdad que en un tiempo no estuve nada mal, pero ahora no puedo pretender ser nada fuera de lo común. Cuando una mujer tiene cinco hijas creciditas, debe dejar de pensar en su propia belleza.

––En tales casos, a la mayoría de las mujeres no les queda mucha belleza en qué pensar.

––Bueno, querido, de verdad, tienes que ir a visitar al señor Bingley en cuanto se instale en el vecindario.

––No te lo garantizo.

––Pero piensa en tus hijas. Date cuenta del partido que sería para una de ellas. Sir Willam ylady Lucas están decididos a ir, y sólo con ese propósito. Ya sabes que normalmente no visitan a los nuevos vecinos. De veras, debes ir, porque para nosotras será imposible visitarlo si tú no lo haces.

––Eres demasiado comedida. Estoy seguro de que el señor Bingley se alegrará mucho de veros; y tú le llevarás unas líneas de mi parte para asegurarle que cuenta con mi más sincero consentimiento para que contraiga matrimonio con una de ellas; aunque pondré alguna palabra en favor de mi pequeña Lizzy.

––Me niego a que hagas tal cosa. Lizzy no es en nada mejor que las otras, no es ni la mitad de guapa que Jane, ni la mitad de alegre queLydia. Pero tú siempre la prefieres a ella.

––Ninguna de las tres es muy recomendable ––le respondió––. Son tan tontas e ignorantes como las demás muchachas; pero Lizzy tiene algo más de agudeza que sus hermanas.

––¡Señor Bennet! ¿Cómo puedes hablar así de tus hijas? Te encanta disgustarme. No tienes compasión de mis pobres nervios.

––Te equivocas, querida. Les tengo mucho respeto a tus nervios. Son viejos amigos míos. Hace por lo menos veinte años que te oigo mencionarlos con mucha consideración.

––¡No sabes cuánto sufro!

––Pero te pondrás bien y vivirás para ver venir a este lugar a muchos jóvenes de esos de cuatro mil libras al año.

––No serviría de nada si viniesen esos veinte jóvenes y no fueras a visitarlos.

––Si depende de eso, querida, en cuanto estén aquí los veinte, los visitaré a todos.

El señor Bennet era una mezcla tan rara entre ocurrente, sarcástico, reservado y caprichoso, que la experiencia de veintitrés años no habían sido suficientes para que su esposa entendiese su carácter. Sin embargo, el de ella era menos difícil, era una mujer de poca inteligencia, más bien inculta y de temperamento desigual. Su meta en la vida era casar a sus hijas; su consuelo, las visitas y el cotilleo.

Hilda pensando en lo que el rubio le acaba de leer, no se dio cuenta que ella estaba recostada en el pecho del rubio, ni uno de los dos se dieron cuenta ya que con la lectura estaban bien concentrados

- Si mis papas decidieran con quien casarme - se levanto rápido - sugeriría con usted - señalo al rubio

Gerald y Abril que iban a ver que tanto hacían este par, curiosos fueron a ver, llegaron cuando Arnold estaba contando la mitad de la historia y con los ojos abiertos y sorprendidos por lo que dijo la rubia al final, iban a salir corriendo pero de tanta impresión los dos calleron abriendo la puerta de la biblioteca ya que esta no estaba bien cerrada soprendiendo a la rubia, ya que Arnold aun estaba en shock, no supieron como fue el accidente ya que la impresión por lo que dijo la rubia fue mas grande que el golpe que se dieron, en cuestión esta ¿enserio les sorprendió esto de la rubia? Con esto dan a demostrar que no la toman como una niñita de verdad

No supo que decir, observó detenidamente a la chica que estaba enfrente de el y murmuro - ¿por que? - expreso Arnold aun en shock

**################################**

**Realmente no pensaba en meter libro, pero encontré orgullo y prejuicio de Jane Austen, lo estoy leyendo y esta muy bonito, habra pocos capítulos que hablen del libro, pero se los recomiendo, una cosa mas gracias por leer(a los que leen este fic) y como dije en mi otro fic, estoy cambiando la forma de escribir ah también no subo los capítulos seguido por falta de tiempo **

**Gracias y espero sus Review :D XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Declaró los personajes son totalmente de Craig Bartlet, las historia en la que loa involucró es mía, idea loca lo sé, esperó y les gute.**

**###############################**

- Porque usted es bueno y se que me va a cuidar bien - dijo la rubia mirando los libros de la casa

Abril y Gerald se levantaron rápido y vieron que la rubia andaba mirando la biblioteca se acercaron a Arnold, Arnold estaba totalmente fuera de si.

- Hermano ¿estas bien? - se acerco al rubio que aun seguía sentado - Arnold vamos necesitó arreglar algo contigo - levantando y llevando a su amigo fuera de la biblioteca

- Hilda querida, ven te voy a enseñar las cosas básicas - tomando del brazo a la chica

- ¿Que es lo que me vas a enseñar? - preguntó curiosa

- Vamos a ver ¿que es lo que quieres aprender? - caminando hacia la sala

- leer - sonriendo - ¡Si! Eso quiero aprender a leer y cocinar - siseo

- Bien te enseñare a cocinar lo básico va - mirándola

- si

Las dos se dirigieron a la cocina, Hilda estaba observando fijamente lo que hacia Abril y comprendiendo lo que decía le enseño a preparar sándwich, churros españoles, churros caceros, ejotes con jitomates, espinacas con garbanzos y todo la comida que se puede hacer en menos de 1 hora, pare ella eso es lo esencial comida casera rápida. Helga aprendía demasiado es muy inteligente y Abril lo comprobó con cada receta que le dio.

Obvio que con esto se tardaron mas de 3 horas, la cocinada fue algo terrible literalmente, la cocina termino hecha un desastre un desastre que ellas mismas decidieron limpiar. Algo curioso de todo es que Abril al fin sentía tener a alguien que la entienda, eso le hace tener una bonita experiencia.

- Vaya eres inteligente - guardando los trastes

- ¿Que no lo creías? - confundida, cada vez mas ella sabe que es inteligente pero no sabe como demostrarlo con las enseñanzas que Abril le va a dar va aprender, es lo que ella espera

- No si pero es difícil entender - buscando las palabras adecuadas

- entender que puedo ser inteligente ¿es difícil? - sorprendiendo a Abril, la castaña jamas pensó que alguien le hiciera esa pregunta y mucho menos Hilda - me puedes decir el ¿por que?

- Mira mejor te enseño a leer y cuando leas lo suficiente me lograras entender te lo aseguro - tomando a la rubia de los manos - en cuanto tengas mas conocimiento el mundo no te va a confundir mas.

- Eso espero por que no entiendo nada - mirando a la castaña - no se de que me hablas y apenas y me aprendí estas recetas que me enseñaste

- pues ven Leerás y comprenderás - jalando a la rubia - te daré unos cuentos libros en cuanto recuerdes como leer, vas a querer a leer todos

- Esta bien - dejándose llevar por la amiga castaña

%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%

Las tres horas que las chicas en la cocina ellos hacían otras cosas como llamar a Natalie, rentar un auto, buscar un buen traje para los dos, pasar el día juntos como buenos amigos que son.

Arnold y Gerald regresaban a la casa de Abril, llegaron en el carro de la castaña se dirigían a la cosa cuando Arnold recibe una llamada Gerald le da un espacio para que el hable nota que Arnold esta enojado y decidió no meterse hasta que su amigo le contara lo que pasaba.

- Arnold ¿estas bien? - pregunto su amigo que estaba demasiado preocupado al parecer el rubio estaba enojado

- Eh...aun no se que hacer - miro a su amigo - vamos necesitamos irnos hoy mismo a Jerez todos - agarrando a su amigo de los hombros - tendremos que llevar a Abril

- ¿Que? ¿por que? - confundido

- que eh rentado no va a salir, quieren darme un reemplazo pero eso seria hasta mañana y yo lo quiero ahora. Ya es tarde son las 4:46 de la tarde, además tenemos que llevarnos a Hilda para no dar mas vueltas - sacudiendo a su amigo

- ¿6 horas mas? - preguntó - por que tendremos que llevar a Hilda se puede quedar aquí con Abril

- Si 6 horas además mi casa, la de aquí en España esta haya en Jerez no quiero dejar aquí sola a Abril con Hilda - sangoloteando a su amigo

- Menos sangoloteo me haría pensar mejor - murmuro - oye Arnold enserio menos sangoloteo por favor

- Oh si claro Gerald - soltando a su amigo - ahora si te dejo pensar mejor

- Si, gracias - acomodándose su ropa - Mira por que no te llevas a Abril también

- ¡Cierto!

- Arnold ¿a donde vas? - viendo comi se aleja sus amigo corriendo - vaya que tiene las cosas fuera de control - caminando hacia la misma dirección que el rubio

Arnold corrió hacia la casa entro y busco en la sala pero no encontró a nadie busco en la habitación de Hilda tampoco encontró a nadie, busco en todas las habitaciones y no encontró a nadie

- ¿Donde se habrán metido? - frustado se agarra de la cabeza y mira a todos y recordó que había dejado a Hilda y Abril en la biblioteca - eso es - chasqueo los dedos

Se dirigió rápidamente a la biblioteca y resando que se encontrarán hay abrió la puerta despacio. En efecto Abril y Hilda se encontraban en la biblioteca leyendo, entro hasta donde estas 2 se encontraban

- Abril tengo que hablar contigo - dirigiéndose a la castaña

- Eh.. Si - respondió la castaña - Hilda aquí solamente dice que leas - levantándose - sigue con lo que estamos haciendo ahora regreso - caminando hacia donde esta el rubio

- Arnold habló Natalie dice que no se te vaya a olvidar pasar por ella a las 6:00 en su casa - entrando a la biblioteca

- ¿Qué? ¿a que hora hablo? - sorprendido por lo que su amigo le acaba de decir - bueno ahorita me dices tengo que hablar con Abril - jalando literalmente a la castaña

- Si - mirando extrañado al rubio - iré con Hilda

Arnold sacó a Abril de la habitación llevándosela a su jardín y sentándola en una de las bancas.

- Abril necesito que tu vayas conmigo y los demás a Jerez - mirándola - necesito ayuda me estoy volviendo loco se me olvido que es mañana que tengo que estar a las 3 de la tarda en mi casa, los padres de Natalie vendrán a comer pero la verdad es que yo creí que nos íbamos a hacer menos tiempo - agarrándose frustadamente la cabeza - pero el carro por el que rente no saldrá hoy así que quiero que me lleves en tu carro y que vayas conmigo por que Hilda ya se ira conmigo a mi casa y quiero que vayas tu para que le enseñes o le sigas enseñando cosas - hablando rápidamente

- Aguanta calmate y dime todo despacio - calmando al rubio - Arnold si lo que quieres es irte a tu casa por ahí hubiese empezado, majo me dijiste todo rápido que no te entendí nada - colocando su mano en el hombro del chico - y si quieres que yo te lleve, acepto faltaba mas - mirándolo - y cuidare a Hilda solo por un tiempo por que tengo algo que hacer en unos meses así que no te prometo quedarme mucho tiempo con ella todos los días

- Si de eso no te preocupes - tapándose la cara con las manos - me estaba dando algo de pánico y no escénico

- Yo que sepa no tienes ningún problema - mirando al rubio

- No, nos los tengo - mirando a su amiga - Abril no quiero hacer nada solo quiero continuar con mis planes

- Tal vez sea la chica - mirando al rubio - o tal vez solo es por que no quieres enserio no hacer nada

- Creo que no quiero hacer nada - bromeando - bueno si continuar con mis planes

- Tu y yo sabemos que no es así, dime lo que tienes - replico la castaña

- Sabia que no te podía engañar - sonriendo - la verdad es que estoy nervioso presentarme formalmente ante los padres de una chica como su novio oficial me esta matando

- Te entiendo debe ser difícil lo peor de todo es que tiene que ser oficial, solo por que eres famoso - rodando los ojos

- Aun no se como o que es lo que voy a decir - frustrado

- Sabes que - mirándolo - podrías decir que es lo que te gusta de la chica - pausó - ¿si la conoces realmente?

- Si, la conosco - mirando al cielo

- Entonces solo habla de las cualidades de ella - mirándolo - habla de los maravilloso momentos que te a hecho pasar.

- Te haré caso pensare y reuniré todas las cualidades que tiene y haré un asombroso discurso - sonriendo

- ¿Discurso? - burlándose

- Quería que sonara formal - mirándola

- Y así fue - divertida

- Gracias por ayudarme, gracias por estar conmigo en los momentos difíciles y raros también - dijo divertido mirando a la castaña que le dio una sonrisa cálida

- De nada - mirándolo - ahora iré a decirle a Hilda y Gerald que coloquen sus maletas en el auto - levantándose - en una hora salimos osea - mirando su reloj - alas 6:00

- Si - mirando como se va su amiga castaña - ahora a preparar lo que voy a decir - hablo para si mismo

Pensar en los momentos que su novia no oficial le ha hecho pasar le saca una sonrisa ¿pero como podría sacarle buen provecho de esto? De tan solo pensar al rubio le dolía la cabeza se veía que no esta tan concentrado se encontraba demasiado nervioso nunca había hecho eso de pedir ser novia de alguien, a veces pensaba que solo era un sueño del que quería despierta y solo ver que todo estaba bien y volviéndose a dormir soñando con el amor verdadero, absurdo ¿no?

- vaya que estoy mal - levantándose y dirigiéndose a la casa.

Después de una hora se encontraban viajando de nuevo Arnold, Gerald, Abril y Helga en un carro que va a Jerez un hermoso pueblo que se encontraba a mas de 6 horas de la casa de Abril, el motivo por el cual estos se iban es por la mala planeación de Arnold.

Gerald iba conduciendo y por ende a que conoce mas España Abril iba en el asiento del copiloto, Arnold y Helga iban a tras y como es de esperarse lo único que se puede hacer cuando uno viaja es dormir o ver el paisaje, en este caso Hilda iba leyendo al parecer Abril y Gerald son buenos maestros para enseñar. Hilda iba leyendo libros de literatura clásica es sorprendente ver que una persona con amnesia tenga la habilidad de aprender rápido, Arnold solo estaba observando el paisaje y cuando menos se dio cuenta quedo dormido.

Ellos habían salido de la casa de Abril a las 6: 20 de la casa, Hilda dejó de leer cuando dejo de ver la luz del sol y derrepente quedo dormida, a las 12:30 llegaron a la casa de Arnold, en Jerez, una hermosa casa, no se veía apenas y se veía con la luz de la luna y las penumbras de los faros que rodeaban la casa.

Arnold, Gerald y Abril bajaron del auto, Gerald miro a Hilda quien estaba profundamente dormida y parecía a una hermosa niña de cabellos rubios durmiendo profundamente, ni uno de los tres quería despertarla así que esta vez Gerald se ofreció para llevarla a la habitación que le corresponde, sabia que el que tenia que estar al 100 al día siguiente era al rubio aunque sabia que cargar a alguien no le afectaba a nadie pero ya era tiempo de mostrar que también podía a contribuir a su amigo.

%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%

- Quería sacar una foto de ella pero su celular se me cayo y se rompió - dijo temerosamente

- No te preocupes hiciste lo que pudiste - consolándola

- La niña no puede estar perdida ¿donde fue la última ves que la viste? - pregunto enojado

- Fue en el concierto de Arnold en los tras bastidores

- ¿Mi hija en un concierto? - desconcertada

- Lo que nos faltaba, solo viene a New York y se vuelve loca - resumió

- Basta Bob dejemos de pensar en eso ahora y hay que buscar a Helga - acercándose a Elsa - querida podrías llevarnos en donde fue el concierto

- Si - bajando la mirada

Salieron del apartamento en donde se supone que Helga y Elsa compartirían, salieron todos lo mas rápido y mirando por todos lados llamaron un taxi, Elsa indico el lugar a donde quería que los llevará pero no les había comentado que el viaje era mas lejos cuando llegaron a la estación de autobuses Bob y Miriam quedaron estupefactos no sabían que hacían ahí.

- El lugar en donde Helga se perdió no fue aquí en New York, fue en Manhatan - mirando al suelo esperándose lo peor por parte de los padres de Helga

- ¿Como que en Manhatan? - masculló Bob que al parecer se había quedado en shock cuando rodó los ojos a su derecha

- ¿Que hacían hasta allá niñas? - pregunto Miriam mirando fijamente a Elsa - querida dime por favor

- Bien es que ella me acompaño a un concierto - pausó un momento suspiro y continuo - yo le dije que me acompañara y ella acepto fuimos al concierto y después en los backstage ella fue por comida y derrepente cuando habían anunciado que el cantante se retiro por algunas razones no encontré a Helga no me dejaron buscar mas allá de donde me encontraba - mirando a Miriam - hize todo lo posible para que me dejaran y no lo logre.

- Miriam aquí haría un buen negocio mira aquellos torpes tratando de vender - burlándose - voy a empezar a extenderme

- Te vas a extinguir si no te concentras en lo que estamos haciendo - alzando su puño algo que dejo perplejo al gran Big Bob nunca se imagino que su mujer algún día haría eso - ahora tomaremos el siguiente autobús a Manhatan sin perros - replicó - Elsa vamos a comprar los boletos - la chica asintió y se fueron a comprar los boletos

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La luz del sol estaba tan brillante y el ambiente lucía cálido, en la habitación apenas y se notaban los rayos del sol la ventana estaba cubierta de una gruesa pero hermosa cortina. Los rayos del son se escabullían en las cortinas pegándole levemente en la cara de la rubia esto hizo que despertara un poco, levanto la cabeza y solo vio a Abril recostada en la cama de enfrente y volvió a recargar su cabeza en la almohada. De una manera no muy común brincó de la cama y fue a asomarse en la cama de Abril, la castaña estaba muerta del cansancio ella tiene un negocio que atender y no es muy favorable para ella viajar. Helga la movió no vio resultado pensó en alguna forma de despertar a la castaña observo toda la habitación y su vista se fijo en las ventanas.

Ella sabia que las ventanas eran transparentes y no de un color vino, fue a curiosear y se dio cuenta que estas no pertenecían allí que no dejaban pasar la luz hermosa del sol, de un tirón la chica trató de quitarlas pero no pudo, entonces siguió tirando de el y siguió en su intento, detrás de ella sin hacer ruido abren la puerta.

Ve que la rubia tira de la cortina y corriendo va hasta donde se encuentra ella.

- Señorita - susurró - esto no es así - alejando las manos de la rubia de las cortinas

- ¿A no? - preguntó confundida - ¿entonces?

- sshh - poniendo un dedo en sus labios simbolizando que bajara la voz - esto va así mire - susurró agarrando el cordón de la cortina y dándole vueltas - ¡vio! - susurrando

- Si - mirando a aquel hombre de vestimenta completamente negra y mas confundida

- Oh, perdón yo soy Bruno - dándole la mano en señal de saludo

- Hola Bruno - mirando raramente la mano del señor - ¿donde estoy?

- Esta en la casa del señor Shortman porque no vamos a la cocina y hay hablamos - susurró mirando a la castaña que aun dormía

- Claro - alegremente aceptó la oferta

- Bien pase - dándole paso para que ella pase primero, la rubia salio y después siguió a Bruno

Lo que uno siempre hace es que al momento de llegar a una casa la observas detenidamente para ver lo bueno y malo de la casa, en otras ocaciones solo observan por admiración pero lo que Hilda hace siempre es solo mirar y no decir nada, ella no tenia asombro para ella todas las casas están totalmente diferentes pero eso a ella no la sorprende algo raro ya que ella debería hacer eso sorprenderse.

- Quiere desayunar señorita - preguntó amable

- Si - observando la cocina en la que estaba, entra una mujer no muy grande de edad de cabello negro y largo, además de delgada de un buen ver pero se veía que se quería contener pulcra en su trabajo así que vestía de vestidos largos y de colores apagados.

- Ella es Simona - haciéndose referencia a la mujer que acaba de entrar - Simona ella es...- se detuvo al pensar el nombre de la chica pero el nunca preguntó su nombre - disculpa ¿como se llama?

- oh - caminaba en donde se encontraban los dos señores - yo me llamó Hilda - haciéndoles el saludo formal

- Mucho gusto Hilda - contestaron al unísono

- ¿Que quieres para desayunar Hilda? - pregunto contenta por que al fin una chica iba vivir en esa casa

- Mm mm que me recomiendas - soltó rápidamente. Lo curioso es que cuando ella era inteligente mas de lo que es sabia que preguntar y de todo

- ¿Que te parece unos churros? - habló como si quisiera animar a la chica nunca irse de ahí. Demasiado tiempo solos en esa casa sin nadie, es triste.

- Si - grito de felicidad - ¿te puedo ayudar a hacerlos? - preguntó

- Claro que si - respondió animada - ven - la llamó

Hilda fue hacia donde se encontraba la mujer.

- ¿Bruno nos ayudas? - preguntó Hilda con una sonrisa

- Si usted así lo desea así será - se coloco una bata de cocina y le dio uno a Hilda sabia que al hacer churros se ensuciarían.

Helga, Simona y Bruno se dispusieron a hacer churros, Hilda les cuenta de los libros que esta leyendo u estos parecen ponerle mucha atención. En un descuido de Hilda se le cae la harina que se extiende hasta lo mas alto de la cocina y los tres estaba tosiendo pero divertidos. Llenos de harina continuaron con la preparación de churros. A Hilda ya le había gustado eso de la harina así que empezó a aventar harina por los cielos y llenando de harina a Simona y Bruno. Ellos al principio no querían pero después de que metieron al horno los churros que habían ya terminado le siguieron el juego a Hilda.

Los tres divertidos jugando sin darse cuenta de que algunas personas además de ellos estaban ahí, seguían jugando hasta que Arnold empieza a toser por el polvo que hay en la cocina.

- Bue...nos...días...- dijo Arnold tosiendo

- Hola...- Gerald no pudo terminar pues empezó a toser gravemente

- Oh disculpen nos - dijo Bruno lleno de harina y tosiendo

- No se preocupen, eso si lo limpian va - propusó Arnold

- Si señor - contestó Simona e igual que Bruno llena de harina

- Yo les ayudo - levantándose del suelo y siendo ayudada por Bruno al igual que ellos ella estaba espolvoreada.

- Primero me iré a cambiar - Dijo Hilda quien salio de la cocina feliz

- Vaya que tiene una novia divertida - comentó Simona

- Tosió fuertemente por la impresión que le dieron sus trabajadores - ¡mi novia! - con los ojos abiertos y boquiabierto.

#############################

Gracias por leer buenas noches y espero sus Review


	6. Chapter 6

**Declaró que los personajes de Oye Arnold son totalmente de Craig Bartlet y la historia en la que los incluyo es totalmente mia**

**################################**

Tosiendo y desconcertado, así se encontraba el rubio con cabeza de balón, confundido por lo que sus trabajadores le dicen, perplejo por la idea que tiene Hilda. Bueno no sabe si eso dijo Hilda o solo los trabajadores o sus amigos, ni siquiera sabe como dirijirse a los que trabajan en su casa para el.

- Eh...¿eso les dijo ella? - preguntó - Simona -mirándola - Bruno

- No, no los dijo ella - contestó Simona

- Nosotros lo supusimos - culmino Bruno - ¿que acaso no es así? - limpiando la mesa

- Hoy apenas tendrá novia oficial - intervino Gerald divertido por la forma en que su amigo se toma la noticia de que Hilda es su novia.

- ¡Oh! Perdón, no sabía pensé que...perdón - dijo Simona

- Le ruego me disculpe mi indiscreción - dijo Bruno

- No hay problema - dijo Arnold mirando cada movimiento de Gerald

Muy divertido se dirige donde se encuentra Simona, mira el piso y sin pensarlo recoge un poco de harina y lo avienta sin dirección. De hecho con dirección a Arnold pero el estaba muy atento a lo que su amigo hacía, se quito. Para sorpresa de Gerald, Abril había entrado a la cocina sin que se dieran cuenta y se encontraba justo atrás de Arnold, ella había entrado adormilada, cuando el rubio se quito la harina le cayo a ella. Gerald con los ojos abiertos y sorprendido solo miraba a la castaña que se estaba limpiando y lo miraba - no fue...digo perdón...bueno...no era para ti - pasando su mano por su cabello

- No era para mi ¿ah? - tomando harina de la mesa y se lo aventó a Gerald pero este se agachó y atrás de el se encontraba Simona - ¡ups! Perdón Simona no era para ti - explicó

- Si Abril lo que digas - frunciendo el ceño - hace mucho que me la debías - acercándose a la mesa tomando un puño de harina, se lo avienta a Abril, pero detrás de ella caminaba Hilda, Simona se quedo perpleja - perdón

- Me acababa de cambiar - dijo como una niñita de 5 años, mirándose, todos la miraban y solo esperaban a que digiera algo - no importa era para ayudarles a limpiar pero si se trata de esto - acercándose a la mesa y tomando harina, sin pensarlo 2 veces lo aventó a Arnold.

Arnold solo la miraba y también miraba la harina en su ropa y también miraba a todos los que estaban ahí mirándolo haber que reacción tenia con lo que le hizo la rubia. Bajo la cabeza y la fue levantando lentamente curveando la comisura de sus labios. Hilda solo sonrió mas al ver la reacción del rubio y este se dirigió hacia la mesa y tomo harina, y sin imaginarlo se la aventó a Gerald.

Así dio comienzo a una guerra de harina.

Tras la guerra de harina que duro 1 hora y media, todos ayudaban a limpiar y se divertían como nunca, Arnold se dio cuenta de que traer a Helga era un caos que le gustaba y hacia la casa más divertida.

Terminaron y todos desayunaron la comida que Simona ya les había preparado desde antes de la guerra de harina. Todos degustaron de la comida unos ricos omelets de huevo con cebolla, jugo de naranja y café, y unos churros. Helga de todo un poco probó, que ya no podía mas.

- Estoy demasiado...- se quedo mirando hacia el refrigerador

- Estas demasiado ¿que? - pregunto Gerald al notar que ella se quedo callada

- No se - dijo asustada

- Llena - aclaró Abril

- ¿Que?- la miro confundida

- Estas demasiado llena - dijo Arnold - además es normal, comiste de todo

- Ah bueno no de todo - afirmó Helga

- ¿Ah no? - preguntó impresionado Gerald

- No por que me falto aquel - señalando un platillo que se encontraba en la barra de la cocina, se levantó de su lugar y se encamino hacia la barra - este es un hot cake que hice - dijo sonriendo y regresando a su lugar - hum que le pongo

- ¿Enserio piensas comer eso? - impresionada preguntó Abril

- Si - sonriendole - le pondré esto - agarrando un frasco que estaba enfrente de ella y comenzó a leer - mermelada - después le agregó chocolate y chochos de chocolate que a propósito dejo ahí Simona

- Entonces ¿ya sabes leer? - mirando como le ponía mermelada a su hot cake y asintiendo - que bueno, te puse con una buena maestra - mirando a Abril que aun estaba comiendo su omelet

- Pues ¡claro! - dijo divertida - además ella ya tenia conocimiento yo solo le di un empujoncito para que le saliera bien - guiñándole un ojo a Hilda que la miraba y esta solo sonrió

- ...y ya me creo - burlándose de Abril y solo vio que ella lo miraba como si lo fuera a degollar en ese momento - bien me callo

- Te lo agradezco Gerald - concentrándose en su comida comentó - deberíamos hacer algo todos, incluyendo a Simona y Bruno

- ¿Tu que propones? - preguntó Gerald aquella proposición de la chica le intereso y el necesitaba ser libre un momento, aunque...¿el no tiene trabajo? Esta de vacaciones por que sigue estudiando.

- Salgamos a hacer un día de campo o un día de campamento - culminó

- ¿Que es eso? - pregunto peleando con el hot cake que no se quería partir, se lleno las manos de chocolate al igual que la cara y el cabello que se los toco ya que se había desatado su cabello - de campo o campamento - se dio cuenta de que tenia chocolate en los codos - me explican - tratando de alcanzarse el chocolate que había en sus codos que ni ella misma supo a que hora se mancho

- Es cuando sales al aire libre y disfrutas de ello - aclaró Gerald y continuó - es una buena idea, llevaríamos comida y haríamos una fogata y asariamos malvaviscos

- ¿Que son los maliciosos bizcos? - preguntó aun tratando de querer limpiarse los codos y solo escucho risas pero no hizo caso

- No son maliciosos bizcos son malvaviscos - carcajeándose contestó - además eso no lo vas a alcanzar así que ten - dándole una servilleta - mejor limpiate

- Se escucha mejor si son maliciosos bizcos - tomando la servilleta - eso de malvaviscos suena a malo - limpiándose

- Bien lo discutiremos después - intervino Gerald - que dices Arnold

Arnold solo se reía con las ocurrencias de Hilda y las cosas que decía, al escuchar que su amigo le preguntaba, lo pensó demasiado que se tardó en dar su respuesta.

- Esta bien haremos un campamento

- ¡Si! - dijo con emoción Gerald

- ¡Que bien! - exclamó Abril

- ¡Yeih! - dijo Hilda pero al instante ya se estaba limpiando el chocolate de la cara, que la tenia llena de chocolate al igual que su ropa -...y ¿por que gritamos? - desconcertada

- Por que haremos ¡un campamento! - divertida y se acerco a Hilda para abrazarla la emoción por la respuesta de Arnold hizo abrazarla divertida a Hilda y como era de esperarse ella también se lleno de chocolate - creó que me iré a bañar

- Si yo también - dijo Hilda - comió un pedazo de hot cake

- Todos - aclaró Arnold - ¿que te pasa Hilda?

- Se esta...- pausó y miro a Hilda quien estaba roja con granos y se estaba rascando - ¿Alergia?

Hilda se estaba desmayando no podía respirar, se estaba rascando y hinchando, estaba roja, Gerald la detuvo estaba inconsciente.

- Llevemosla al hospital aquí no hay para tratar alergias - dijo rápidamente Arnold

- Arnold llevemos el auto nos vamos tu y yo, y que Abril le lleve ropa al hospital - propuso Gerald

- Si, así me da tiempo de bañarme para que después vengan ustedes - dijo Abril - pero ya llevenla que no se ve muy bien

- Si vámonos Gerald - tomando las llaves del auto - subela en la parte de atrás y vete con ella le darás aire

- Bien - salieron corriendo de la casa y subieron al auto, Gerald hizo lo que Arnold le dijo - viejo cuanto tiempo nos tardaremos

- Tal vez 15 minutos o mas - sin perder la vista del camino - esta bien

- Si hasta el momento o no se esta desmayada - preocupado

- ¿Respira? - mas preocupado que nunca en sus manos esta en que llegue al hospital

- Eh...- se detuvo de hacerle aire acerco su oreja a su nariz y lo comprobó estaba respirando - entrecortadamente pero respira así que mas vale que le aceleres

- Ya falta poco - dándole muchas vueltas al volante

- Tampoco es para que brinques los topes - sintiéndose en un brincolin

- Ahora se vale de todo, tenemos a Hilda desmayada y con alergia - expreso mas preocupado

- Tienes razón - dándole aire a la rubia desmayada que se encuentra a su lado - ya llegamos

- Si bajala - bajando del carro, rápidamente se dirige a la puerta de atrás y la abre - yo la llevó asegurate que el carro quede bien estacionado - dándole las llaves el moreno las agarra asiente, y Arnold toma a Hilda entre sus brazos la saca del auto y se dirige rápidamente a la entrada del hospital - ¡ayuda! - grita y rápidamente una enfermera va a su auxilio Arnold le explica todo y la enfermera se la lleva en una camilla rápido a urgencias.

Gerald entra al hospital busca con la mirada al rubio, lo localiza y va con el.

- ¿Que paso viejo? - sentándose alado de el

- No se no me han dicho nada - preocupado

- Familiares de la señorita Hilda - entrando a la sala de espera

- Nosotros doctora - dijo Gerald

- Somos sus primos - comentó Arnold

- Bien Hilda tiene alergia y se debe a que comió mermelada de fresa - mirando su tabla

- ¿Es alérgica a la mermelada? - preguntó Gerald alzando las cejas

- No es alérgica a las fresas - dijo la doctora

- Entonces fue ¿por que comió mermelada de fresa? - mirando a la doctora

- Así es - dejo de mirar sus tabla dirigió su mirada a los dos chicos que estaban frente a ella - ¿quieren pasar a verla?

Gerald y Arnold se miraron, Gerald miro a la doctora ella le hacia señales para que entrara el rubio ya que se le veía mas preocupado

- Claro - mirando a la doctora - entrara él y después yo

- Pueden entrar los dos - los dos se volvieron a mirar y asintieron - bien sigan me

Los dos la siguieron y entraron a una habitación ahí se encontraba Hilda recostada en esa cama con la respiración artificial pegada a una maquina.

- ¿Hilda? -la llamo

- Esta durmiendo - aclaró la doctora - por lo mucho despertara en 30 minutos

- Pero ¿esta bien? - pregunto Gerald

- si esta bien solo esta descansando

- Entonces en 30 minutos - repitió Arnold

- si así es, ahora si me permiten tengo que atender a mas personas - salio de la habitación

- Deberíamos dejarla descansar vamos aquí en el pasillo en las sillas ahí esperamos a que despierte y que venga Abril para irnos a vestir - propuso Gerald pero vio que Arnold no decía nada - vamos Arnold estaremos aquí afuera y cuando venga Abril ella la cuidara y nosotros nos iremos a bañar, cambiar y perfumar por que olemos a hot cakes - miro a su amigo - y somos blancos - dijo sonriendo

- Tienes razón - sonriendo - es solo que ella es a la persona que golpeamos y no sabemos nada de ella ni siquiera su nombre completo y al pasarle esto no sabríamos como actuar en caso de que ella falleciera

- Ni de broma o ejemplo lo digas - intervino Gerald

- Lo se pero es que es la verdad si fallece no sabremos decirle a sus familiares ni siquiera sabemos si tiene familiares ni mucho menos de donde es, fue al concierto u no sabemos si llevaba acompañante - mirando a su amigo - por eso me preocupo al no saber nada de ella.

- Te entiendo pero nosotros que podemos hacer - animándolo - a menos que hagas una investigación de su vida lo sabrás

- Disculpen pero la paciente Hilda podrá irse en 20 minutos - les dijo una enfermera - traerán ropa para ella - acercándose

- Eh en un momento llegará - dijo Gerald la enfermera asintió y se retiró - llamare a Abril - levantándose de su lugar, sacó su celular empezó a hablar por el. Arnold solo miraba la puerta que estaba frente de el.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Ahora ¿hacia donde Elsa? - mirando a la chica

- Ahora hacia allá - señalando

- Esperen - respirando aceleradamente - podemos descansar son demasiadas cuadras

- No quisiste tomar un taxi Bob - cruzándose de brazos

- Están muy caros Miriam - musitó

- Pues entonces tenemos que llegar sigue caminando - enojada

- Por que no damos aviso a la autoridades y que ellos la busquen - sonriendo

- Si quieres pagar lo que es adelante - mirándolo enojada

- Bien me das un día para pensar - lo miro amenazante - 12 horas - siguió con la mirada - 6 horas - ahora sentía que lo mataba - ya dame 2 horas para pensarlo

- ¿Mientras tanto que vamos a hacer? - sacó enojada - ya fuimos a New York y ella no estaba allí, ya venimos a Manhatan y no la quieres ¡buscar! Ahora me sales con que quieres que la policía la busque después de hacer cuantos viajes y caminar tanto, eso lo pudiste haber propuesto cuando estábamos en la casa ¿no lo crees? Deja de pensar en ti un momento Bob nuestra hija esta perdida y ni siquiera sabemos donde esta, en que estado, si esta bien, si come, si no esta lejos, o por lo menos como se perdió.

- Señor su esposa tiene razón ya hizo demasiados viajes para que ahora le salga con que la policía la busque - intervino Elsa - mire le propongo algo - la miro

- dime - alzando una ceja

- Por que no la vamos a buscar en el ultimo lugar en donde estuvo y si no la encontramos, depende a su decisión de que si la policía la busca o no, la policía continuará después y todos nos regresamos a nuestras propias casas

- Eso me parece perfecto - dijo Miriam

Bob solo veía a las 2 mujeres que lo llevaban de una ciudad a otra, de cuadra en cuadra y lento a rápido no tuvo otra opción mas que aceptar. Siguieron caminando y valla que se tardaron 2 horas mas, el camión en donde viajaban no los dejo cerca además que Bob no quiso tomar el taxi era el colmo, cuando llegaron todo estaba totalmente vacío entraron y no se encontraron a nadie, siguieron buscando, pasaron atrás del escenario donde fue la ultima vez que Elsa vio a Helga.

Parecía no haber nadie hasta que un conserje sorprendió a Miriam dentro de un camerino vacío, ella le dijo todo al conserje, este negó haberla visto, se reunió en donde se encontraban Elsa y Bob, no encontraban nada que los pidiera ayudar.

- ¡Esto no puede ser! - grito Miriam

- Yo tampoco lo puedo creer - murmuró Elsa

- Ahora mismo llamamos a ala policía - dijo Enojado Bob

- Siento que me desmayo - advirtió Miriam

- No señora ahora no - exclamó sorprendida Elsa

- Definitivamente llamare a los policías - sacando su celular

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Hilda ¿Enserio no sabias que eras alérgica a las fresas? - pregunto Abril que se encontraba afuera del baño esperando a que la rubia saliera

- No, no sabia - dijo desde el interior del baño

- ¿Entonces? Sabes que mejor apresúrate que tenemos que irnos - mirando su reloj

- Ya voy - abriendo la puerta del baño Hilda salio vestida con un short de mezclilla, una blusa olímpica azul turquesa, tenis del mismo color y una torera de mezclilla - bañarse aquí en estos baños es realmente...realmente...- se quedo callada

- Si realmente incómodo, pero que querías no te iban a dejar salir del hospital toda llena de harina - mirándola - además no íbamos a tener tiempo

- ¿Tiempo? ¿para qué? - pregunto curiosa

- Para ir a un lugar lejos que nos llevara 2 horas y son las 12:30 y tenemos que estar allá alas 3 - mirando su reloj - vamos que nos esperan en casa Arnold y Gerald

- Bueno si tu lo dices - dijo Hilda sin ganas, eso de no saber a donde van se les esta haciendo costumbre y eso a ella no le gusta. Quiere demostrar que ya es capaz de entender después de leer libros que le dieron a ella, el conocimiento guardado que tenia solo lo desarrollo con la lectura - ¿iremos en tu carro?

- Efectivamente ya que me quedare en esa ciudad un par de días

- ¿Por que? - pregunto curiosa

- Asuntos del trabajo

- ¿Trabajo?

- Si

- ¡Oh! - un tema que no sabia y necesitaba saber de eso

- Si ahora vámonos - la tomó del brazo y jaló de ella dirigiéndose a la salida del hospital, arribaron el coche y partieron para la casa Shortman.

En el transcurso ni una de las dos hablaba, Hilda solo estaba pensando en el viaje que harían otra vez Ahora ¿hacia donde iremos? pensó en definitiva tenia que empezar a hablar mas sobre lo que puede hacer. Después de 10 minutos de camino que a Hilda se le hicieron eternos aparcaron el coche fuera de la casa y entraron a ella, Simona y Bruno se acercaron a Hilda en cuanto la vieron se enteraron de lo ocurrido por Gerald quien fue el quien les dijo. Hilda aclaro que ella estaba bien y Simona se estaba disculpando con ella.

- Enserio perdón Hilda - dijo Simona muy arrepentida - si hubiese sabido que la fresa le hacia daño ¡Ni coloco la mermelada en la mesa!

- No, no Simona ni tu ni yo sabíamos - aclaro Hilda - además ahora que ya sabemos evitemos todo eso.

- Vaya que se ganó rápido el cariño de estos dos - le dijo a Gerald en voz muy baja a Gerald que se encontraba a su lado

- ¿Por que lo dices? - confundido por lo que la castaña le acababa de decir, la castaña solo le sonrió u se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Hilda

- Nos tenemos que ir - mirando a los tres - Simona y Bruno ustedes también vendrán

- ¿Que? - expresaron al unisono

- Si ustedes igual vendrán - sonriendoles

- ¿Por que? - dijo Bruno confundido

- Por que lo digo yo - Arnold bajaba de las escalera con un elegante traje negro que le quedaba muy bien.

- Pero aún no, nos hemos cambiado - comentó Simona

- Los esperamos pero no tarden si - mirando su reloj

- si como usted diga - mirando a el rubio con extrañeza los dos se retiraron de la sala y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones aun asombrados.

- Te ves bien Arnold - dijo Abril contenta

- Tu también - la miro - regalanos una vueltesita - la castaña se dio una vuelta y Gerald chiflo - que hermoso vestido

- Igual vos no te ves nada mal - mirándolo - vaya que el negro te asienta demasiado bien

- Eh Hilda y Abril podrían venir un momento - grito Simona desde su habitación en el segundo piso

- Vamos a ver que quiere - la rubia asintió y siguió a la castaña. Desparecieron de la vista de loa chicos

- Me gusta la ropa que se puso Hilda le queda bien y como aquí en España le dicen "Es toda una maja" - hablando como español

- No exageres - río divertido

- No estoy exagerando es la verdad ¿o no? - mas divertido que nunca

- Sabes - mirando por donde se fueron las chicas - tienes razón "Es toda tu una maja" - sonriendo

Continuara...

**##############################**

**En estos momento todo no puedo escribir pero hago mi esfuerzo la verdad es que estoy leyendo y no quieren saber que ;) así que tratare de subir capítulos mas seguido y eso trataré. Bien a lo que respecta de este fic gracias por sus Review y a las personas que lo leen muchísimas gracias.**

**Esto es todo y hasta es próximo capitulo.**

**ZoeyNyx - elemento espíritu **

**Fuera XD**


End file.
